


I'll Show You Mine, You Show Me Yours

by InfiniteCrisis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Awkwardness, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom!Archie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gags, Kink Meme, Kink Shame, Leather, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Table Sex, Vibrators, non-fairy tale AU, sub!Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/pseuds/InfiniteCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just a…a structure, for us to…to…” Archie swallowed.  “We’d take turns, picking something we want to...try.  It’s a way to explore new things.  With each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aperitif

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this: (http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=2102065#t2102065) prompt on the OuaT kink meme, which managed to worm into my head. It's basically just: Archie/Gold; Archie is the Dom. Aaand GO! 
> 
> I seem to not be the only one intrigued by this idea, lol, so hopefully you'll get multiple fills for this, some of which actually update regularly. I can't give any kind of promises on this front as I'll be writing this in between my other fics as part of my resolution to actually write SOMETHING, ANYTHING everyday. Maybe someday I'll actually write more than one fic per fandom...
> 
> Anyway, this is mostly an experiament, this isn't my usual pairing, but this prompt is just so...idek, that I just needed to figure it out. By writing. Stuff. 
> 
> This first bit is basically a preamble, and is practically G rated tbh, but if I post further chapters it will get smuttier, hence the rating. I'll add kinks to the tags as they go. Also, all this is un-betaed so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you, and Happy Reading :-)

 

 

 

“I’m not…quite sure I understand what you’re proposing,” Gold said, brow creasing.

 

Archie blushed, and Gold resisted the urge to find it endearing at this particular moment.

 

“It’s just a…a structure, for us to…to…” Archie swallowed. “We’d take turns, picking something we want to...try. It’s a way to explore new things. With each other.”

 

Gold smiled ruefully, though it maybe looked more like a grimace. “Bored already?” he mocked.

 

“No, of course not,” Archie said kindly.

 

They’d only been together six months, _sleeping_ together for even less, though Gold had to admit they’d already fallen into a routine. Fridays they met for dinner at his place, Saturdays at Archie’s, with an occasional optional standby on Tuesday or Wednesday if they were feeling inclined. It had been going well, and they’d grown comfortable with each other, even if their relationship remained a secret from the rest of town. But then—Gold felt his grip on his cane tighten—maybe Archie wasn’t looking for comfortable. After all, Gold thought to himself, he’d shown an interest in _him_ —that alone might suggest a somewhat more complicated nature than his spectacles and sweater vests implied.

 

“It’s just,” Archie went on, sighing. “A…a good format for being able to…talk openly. About…things we want.” Gold swallowed. That’d sort of been what he’d been afraid of. “Now, obviously, nobody has to do anything they don’t want to, but there wouldn’t be any judgments.” He shot Gold an encouraging look.

 

Gold sighed. “And what exactly are you hoping to accomplish with this…equivalent exchange of our sexual…” Here Gold trailed off with a wave of his hand, not quite finding an adequate term.

 

“Well, at the very least, I’d hope we’d get to know each other better,” Archie said with a smile. “And, maybe get more comfortable…communicating…in that…area.” He got quiet. “We…should be able to talk about that. What we like, what we don’t like. To…ask for things we want, when we want it.” He gave Gold a shy smile.

 

Ah. So that’s what this was about.

 

Gold bit back another sigh. Their sexual ventures thus far had been surprisingly satisfactory, but between Archie’s stammering politeness and Gold’s…alright, he’d admit it, _stand-offishness_ , there’d been some awkward moments. Their first time in bed had devolved into a distinctly unhelpful series of ‘Well, if _you_ want to’s. They’d loosened up a bit since then, but there was still a certain…hesitance. Gold knew Archie felt like Gold was hiding things from him, which, to be fair, he absolutely was. Gold was well aware of his own perversions, and God, he could just imagine the look on sweet Archie’s face as he asked him to—

 

No. That was out of the question. On the other hand, Gold had to admit he was more than a little curious to find out whatever dirty little thoughts existed behind Archie’s bashful exterior. What he was terrified of was that, well…that there wouldn’t be any. That Archie really was just as inoffensive as he appeared and Gold would be left looking like a disgusting degenerate next to Archie’s insurmountably oppressive wholesomeness. Not that he thought Archie would condemn him for his desires, oh no, he’d no doubt be _oh so_ understanding about it, and then Gold would have to go throw himself off a cliff to escape the embarrassment.

 

But right now, there he was, looking at him from across the table, his open face all-full of hopeful earnestness. He couldn’t just discount Archie’s request out of hand and watch that hope dissolve into disappointment, covered quickly with assurances that _no, no, he didn’t have to_ and _it really was all right_.  

 

No. No, this would require some…maneuvering.

 

“Fine,” Gold said, sitting up straight in his chair. “You go first.”

 

Archie’s eyebrows shot up. “I, um, I…what?” he stammered.

 

“This was your idea.” Gold shrugged. “You must have had some concept of what you wanted to use this forum _for_.” He smirked suggestively.

 

“I…actually hadn’t thought that far,” Archie admitted sheepishly. Gold snorted. “How about,” Archie went on, managing to gather himself. “We, um, we’ll talk about it on Friday and…and then if…if we want to, on Saturday we can, um…” He looked to Gold hopelessly. Gold merely smirked, and let him flounder. “…Do it.”

 

Gold made him sit in his discomfort another moment before giving him a nod. “Alright. That sounds like a…perfectly practical plan of action.”

 

Archie gave him a broad smile.

 

“So,” Gold continued after a beat. “Was that all? Or was there some…other reason you asked me over tonight?”

 

Archie’s smile managed to grow even broader. He stood and crossed to Gold. As he bent down to plant a kiss on Gold’s upturned lips, Gold reached up and gently removed Archie’s glasses, letting them drop, forgotten, on the table.


	2. Fresh Fruit Tart

 

 

Archie arrived for dinner on Friday promptly as usual. Gold ordered his meals from a catering service, things that could be easily heated and quickly made ready for consumption, and if his orders had gotten a bit larger lately to provide dinner for two, his caterer had certainly known better than to comment. They sat, and ate, and chatted easily about this and that. They got all the way through dessert and onto washing up (well, that bit was mostly Archie) when Gold decided to just get on with it.

 

“So,” he began as Archie started the dishwasher, leaning against the sink in an attempt at casual. “Did you, ah, manage to come up with, um…with any, uh…that is, did, well…” _Good job, Gold. You stammered less at your first litigation._

 

Archie somehow caught his drift despite his lack of vocabulary, and blushed. “Uh, actually, um…” He held up a finger in a ‘one moment’ gesture, and left the kitchen. Gold furrowed his brow and, after a moment, followed Archie to the hall. He watched with interest as Archie rummaged through the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a small-ish black box.

 

When Archie turned to find him looking, he ducked his head, and then approached him cautiously, holding out the box to Gold with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

 

Gold eyed the box, wariness battling with his curiosity. It was about five inches, square, not quite deep enough to be a perfect cube. It was good quality, with a hinged lid, but was utterly devoid of any markings.

 

Eventually, curiosity won out, and he reached out a hand with a sigh and flipped open the lid.

 

To his credit, his mouth did not fall open. Well, not much anyway. A moment later, Gold found his lips quirking upwards.

 

Well. That was something at least.

 

It may have been awhile since Gold’s more adventuresome days, but he still knew a butt-plug when he saw one, and this one—Gold picked up the toy with nimble fingers and looked it over—appeared to be of quite good design. _Oh_ , Gold thought, noting the box also contained a remote, _and it vibrates_. _How charming._

 

He wasn’t being facetious. This actually promised to be quite fun. Nothing wrong with a little good, clean experimentation. And toys…toys set a good precedent. Toys were safe—you could always just say you’d seen it in a shop and got curious.

 

“And what, exactly, did you want me to do with this?” Gold asked teasingly, fondling the toy’s base with his thumb. Archie blushed fetchingly and Gold grinned.

 

“Uh, well, I, um, thought you could, um,” Archie coughed lightly into his fist. “Wear it. Maybe. If you wanted to.”

 

Gold’s brow rose as that. So far, their sexual encounters could best be described as _equitable_ , both of them taking care to neither give nor take more than the other. They switched off who did what, and since they both seemed to enjoy various acts well enough, that seemed to work out. Gold had been expecting Archie to say something about _just having fun_ and _mutual exploration._ This was the first time Archie had indicated he wanted Gold to do something in particular, and certainly the first time he’d asked him so directly. Which, Gold reflected, had been the point of all this. It seemed Archie was taking this exercise seriously. He was…trying.

 

It was actually quite sweet, Gold mused to himself. Archie’s effort alone was enough to make Gold want to do as he asked, even if he’d been asking for something not so entirely in Gold’s favor. _Yes, Archie, do I want you pleasure me with your shiny new toy, hmm, let me think._

 

“I’d be happy to,” said Gold, looking into Archie’s face, and even he was surprised as how warmly he’d spoken. “Tomorrow after dinner, then?” Gold said lightly with a smirk as he placed the device back in its box.

 

Archie’s face reddened with renewed vigor. “I…or…I mean, yes, but you could also…during?”

 

Gold blinked. “During.” Archie looked like he wanted to maybe back peddle, but he swallowed and then gave a firm nod. Gold watched him attentively as he assessed this new development. “You want me to…have this… _while_ we have dinner?” he said, keeping his tone carefully even.

 

Archie glanced away shyly, but then met Gold’s eyes and gave another little nod.

 

“So, I should, what?” Gold asked, pointed, but still amicable. “Get to your place and…?” He gave a vague wave of his hand. “You want to…put it in yourself, or should I… _excuse_ myself?” He was only half joking, trying to cover up the fact that he felt somewhat adrift.

 

Archie pressed his lips together. “You could come over with it…with it already…” he trailed off, glancing at Gold timidly, but with a glint in his eye that was almost…mischievous.

 

Gold found himself going very still. “You want me to walk over to your apartment,” he said carefully. “With a plug. In my arse.”

 

“Well,” Archie replied with a very tiny smile. “I assume you’ll drive part of the way.”

 

Gold tilted his head slightly and peered at the man in front of him. “Why, Doctor Hopper,” he murmured thoughtfully, amusement dancing in his eyes. “How unexpectedly indecent of you.”

 

Archie cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment, but he didn’t argue or try to take anything back. The corners of Gold’s mouth twitched up.

 

“In that case,” Gold said, closing the lid of the box with a snap. “We’d better leave this here, then.” He took the box from Archie, who let it go without a fight.

 

“Now that that’s settled,” Gold said, tucking the box into his own pocket. He glanced lasciviously at Archie from the corner of his eye. “What do you want to do now?”

 

Archie smiled.

 

 

 

Gold arrived home early on Saturday. He did work weekends, but usually not as long unless he had to. He’d gone straight to Archie’s after work in the past, but he preferred to go home first when he could—drop off his briefcase, unwind a bit, maybe take a shower.

 

That’s what he did now. He gave himself an exhaustive, indulgent scrub down, letting the scents of jasmine and rosemary from his soaps reinvigorate him. Then, he wrapped himself in a robe and made himself a cup of tea.

 

He drank it upstairs as he laid out his clothes for the evening. It wasn’t anything special, indistinguishable from what he’d worn to work that day, but had the virtue of being, well, fresh. He brushed his teeth and his hair. After a moment’s consideration, he decided to shave as well since he had the time and nobody _really_ enjoyed the feel of five-o’clock shadow against their skin.

 

Early on, he would have stressed about that decision, concerned Archie would mistake his thoughtfulness for some kind of weakness. Then, one day, Archie had commented that seeing who could care the least in a relationship was not a game he was interested in winning. He hadn’t been talking about _them_ , at least not directly, but Gold had realized then that he wasn’t particularly interested in winning that game either. And, that being the case, he might as well stop playing.

 

At seven o’clock he slipped into his shirt, buttoned the front, and then pulled out that smooth black box from his dresser drawer. He sat on the bed, took a deep breath, and opened it.

 

It looked exactly the same as it had the night before when Archie had showed it—offered it—to him. Sleek, black, maybe four inches from base to tip. The phallus was a smooth oblong shape, an inch—maybe an inch and half—at its widest point, and jutted out at angle from the curved, flat base.

 

Gold picked it up and laid back on the bed, easily reaching for a tube of lubricant from the nightstand. He spread his legs, bent his good leg up to his chest, and started working himself open with two fingers. He tried to keep things impersonal, for the moment. It wouldn’t do to get all worked up now, after all. Still, his breath hitched at the stretch that his fingers firmly coaxed from that tight ring of muscle.

 

He didn’t need much preparation for such a modest invasion, and soon he slicked the length of silicone and pressed the tip to his hole.

 

It slid in smoothly, and the base came to rest snugly against his perineum. The base was narrow enough to fit comfortably between his cheeks, long enough to prevent it from slipping further inside, and curved to follow the shape of his body. The shaft also narrowed significantly where it met the base, which meant there was less direct stretch on his sphincter, and that it would be much less likely for the plug to fall out accidentally, which was…considerate

 

Experimentally, Gold pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting his feet swing off the bed and rest on the floor. He braced his hands on the bed to either side of him and shifted his hips slightly. It…wasn’t uncomfortable. The flatness of the base meant the plug wasn’t jostled easily, and while it was obvious something was solidly in him, it wasn’t large or abrasive enough to be painful.  

 

The more compelling issue was how the angle of the shaft placed itself right up against his prostate. He looked down at where his cock gave a determined twitch between his legs.

 

“Down, boy,” he whispered under his breath. _There’ll be plenty of time for that later._

With that, he rose to his feet. And shuddered. It wasn’t any physical stimuli that prompted his sudden unsteadiness. No, it had just finally hit him what it was he was going to do.

 

He groaned, and willed his increasingly inflating erection to die down, not helped by how his arse instinctively clenched around its intruder.

 

Eventually he managed to calm himself, and set about dressing. Underwear, trousers, belt. A tie and cufflinks, followed by a waistcoat. Shoes and socks, and finally, a suit jacket to match the trousers. He grabbed his cane, and looked himself over in the mirror.

 

He looked completely normal, not a button out of place. No one would ever know by looking at him that he had a three-and-a-half-inch plug up his arse.

 

He smiled, and his expression in the mirror looked positively smug.

 

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

 

He slipped the remote into his pocket and left.

 

 

Gold parked in his usual spot near his office, taking a moment to just sit in the car. The drive had been…interesting. Gold owned what could be described as _a very fine car_. It handled exceptionally well, drove very smoothly, and, usually, Gold never even noticed the subtle shakes and adjustments of the vehicle as he accelerated or maneuvered it through town.

 

Well, he noticed them now. Had his seat always… _hummed_ underneath him like that?

 

He shifted a bit, took a breath, and got out.

 

Gold had the kind of omnipresence in town that meant no one was ever really surprised to see him. He could go where he wished, and everyone would simply assume he had some kind of business to attend to and stay out of his way. It was a carefully cultivated luxury he’d afforded himself in this small town, and so he’d never given half a thought to anyone he might pass on the street on his way to Archie’s.

 

Tonight, though, every living soul he saw sent an uncomfortably thrilling shiver up his spine. For the first time, this felt _dangerous_ , and excitement flooded through him as each person he passed reminded him of the secret he held inside.

 

_Quite literally_ , he thought, smirking. Near embarrassment, fear of discovery…this wasn’t something he ever thought he could _enjoy_ , but there was a safety in it. After all, it would be impossible for anyone to actually know what he was hiding.

 

He snorted to himself, half-imagining the series of unlikely events that would need to occur for that to happen.

 

When he arrived at Archie’s door he felt a brief wave of nervousness, but he swallowed it and raised his cane to rap lightly against the polished wood. He was left waiting only a moment, and then the door opened on Archie’s smiling face.

 

“Hi, come on in,” Archie beckoned quickly. Gold entered and Archie shut the door behind him. “I’ve got something on the stove, so, just give me a minute.”

 

Indeed, Gold could smell something delicious coming from further inside the apartment. Archie always cooked for them at his place. He seemed to enjoy it, and so Gold didn’t begrudge himself benefitting.

 

“You look nice,” Archie commented, taking in the cut of Gold’s suit. Archie often gave compliments on Gold’s choice of clothing, and Gold sometimes thought maybe he shouldn’t take them seriously, but then…Archie always sounded like he meant them.  

 

Archie stirred something in a pan, his button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows.

 

“This is almost ready,” he assured Gold. “Wine?”

 

He poured a glass and handed it Gold, then put the bottle on the table, already set with napkins and silverware.

 

Gold watched Archie scurry about the kitchen, turning down the stove and filling two plates with what looked like risotto. Archie placed the dishes on the table and then looked it over, muttering to himself.

 

“Ah!” he said suddenly, snapping his fingers. “Salt and pepper, let me grab those in case you—”

 

Gold reached out a hand as Archie started to pass him on his way back to the kitchen, stopping him with a light touch to his elbow. Archie stilled immediately, and Gold fought back a blush as Archie looked at him.

 

“I’m sure the seasoning’s fine,” Gold said quietly. Then, gathering his courage, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the remote, and placed it carefully into Archie’s palm.

 

Archie looked down at the device in his hand, then back up at Gold. He looked him over, then gave him a shy smile. With a knowing glance, Archie tucked the remote into his left pocket.

 

Gold found that was about all the eye contact he could take, and looked away, clearing his throat. Archie went to the table and pulled out a chair. Feeling self-conscious, Gold went and sat in the offered seat. Archie took his cane and set it neatly against the wall, then sat across from him.

 

They started eating in silence, stealing glances at each other like schoolboys, until finally, almost at the same time, they started sniggering.

 

“So, um, how was the drive over?” Archie asked, half-joking.

 

“Oh, you know,” Gold replied with a grin. They both laughed.

 

“No, but, really,” Archie said after a minute. “Are you, I mean, are you doing…that is—”

 

“I’m fine, Archie,” Gold interrupted, amused. “If I wasn’t, I’d let you know.”

 

“That…that’s good,” Archie replied, simple and sincere.

 

Gold's lips quirked. “This is delicious, by the way,” he said, gesturing to the wild mushroom risotto on his plate.

 

Conversation went easier after that, meandering from the one light topic to another. Gold was getting down to his last bites of dinner and chuckling at Archie’s recounting of what had apparently been a rather amusingly harrowing grocery expedition, when he detected a slight…buzzing.

 

He felt his eyes flicker as he shifted slightly in his seat. He glanced at Archie, who was currently busy shoveling another forkful into his mouth. His mouth opened and closed as Gold tried to formulate exactly what he meant to say. Should he just…‘Say, Archie, you wouldn’t have accidently turned on the vibrator currently stuffed up my bum, by any chance?’

 

Before he managed to come to a decision, the buzzing decidedly increased. His breath hitched, noticeably this time, and his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“More wine?”

 

Gold’s eyes snapped open, landing on the man sitting across from him. The man presently offering him the bottle of wine with one hand, while the other…the other appeared to be in his pocket.

 

Ah. Not ‘accidently’ then.

 

He met Archie’s gaze, who looked back at him in the perfect picture of innocence. So. That was the game then.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Gold replied, his voice mostly steady as he held out his glass.

 

Archie’s eyes never left his as he filled his glass, then he set down the bottle and went back to his meal as though there was nothing of note happening at all. Gold found himself taking a few rather deep gulps of his Barbaresco as he fought to reign in his sharply growing arousal.

 

And was forced to cough slightly as the vibrations once again increased. Jesus, how many settings did the blasted thing have? He set down his glass, swallowing carefully, keenly aware of Archie’s calm gaze. Gold licked the stray wine from his lips and stared right back. Then, keeping his back straight and chin up, he finished off his dinner in even, unhurried gestures, letting his fork fall to his plate with a little _clink_ when he was done.

 

Archie showed no reaction, save for a slight quirk to his lips. When he’d finished his own meal, he dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

 

“I hope you’re not feeling too _full_ ,” Archie remarked coyly, carefully folding his napkin and placing it on the table. “Since I made dessert.”

 

_Hilarious_.

 

“Not at all. Dessert sounds lovely,” Gold replied, with only a hint of bite.

 

“Good.” And the damn plug revved up another notch.

 

Gold’s lower body clenched as he breathed in deep through his nose. He was sporting a full-blown erection by this point, and as Archie cleared the table he could only sit stiffly and try to regulate his breathing. While Archie bustled about the kitchen, Gold took the opportunity to try and relieve some of the growing pressure, adjusting himself surreptitiously. Unfortunately, his hand on his cock, even through two layers of clothing, proved a bit to tempting at this point, and he found himself slowly rubbing over the bulge in his crotch.

 

“Ahem.” Gold glanced up, startled to find Archie standing just over his shoulder with two dessert plates. “You know, in most circles it’s considered impolite to touch yourself at the dinner table.”

 

Gold gave Archie an unimpressed look in response, but nevertheless, lifted both hands with a little flourish. “Fine,” he said lowly, and deliberately placed both hands, palms down, on the tabletop.

 

A dessert plate sporting a small but scrumptious looking fresh fruit tart was placed between his hands, complete with dessert fork.

 

“This is my first time making these from scratch, so you’ll have to let me know how it turned out,” Archie said, taking his own seat. “The crust was particularly tricky, and I’m not sure I got the consistency of the custard quite right.”

 

Gold was not feeling at all amused by Archie’s easy chatter at this point, seeing as he was struggling just to sit still and not start moaning at the constant assault of pleasure inside him. As he took his fork and cut the colorful confection into four equal pieces he became aware of a trickle of sweat running down his spine.

 

The first bite brought a burst of sweet tartness and smooth vanilla custard into his current input of sensations. His eyes closed in appreciation as he chewed, savoring the tastes and textures.

 

“Good?” Archie asked him.

 

“Yes,” Gold answered, opening his eyes. “Very.”

 

Even from across the table he could see Archie’s eyes dilate. _Ha! Take that!_

Gold’s victory was extremely short lived however as Archie turned up the juice yet again and he was forced to bite back a groan. He quickly stuck another bite of tart in his mouth in an effort to distract himself. It didn’t work, and as he swallowed he realized what he supposed he’d known from the beginning, which was that there was simply no way for him to win this little game. His face felt hot, his breathing labored, and his fingernails were starting to dig painfully into the edge of the table.

 

Archie, for his part, was still feigning obliviousness.

 

“Well, I’m glad. I felt for sure I’d over-rolled the dough.”

 

“Archie,” Gold ground out pointedly.

 

“And then when I was heating the milk for the—”    

 

“ _Archie,_ ” Gold ground out, more pointedly. This time Archie fell silent.

 

“Yes, Rick?” Archie asked politely.

 

Gold glared at him incredulously for moment, but then took a breath, licked his lips and managed to force out through clenched teeth, “D’you think we might move this to the bedroom? _Now?_ ” He added when Archie didn’t respond right away, some notes of desperation beginning to bleed into his tone.

 

Archie glanced down at the table, the dessert fork in the right hand tapping absently on the edge of his plate. As the seconds ticked by, Gold felt his impatience grow, and he knew he must look quite wild by this point, but _what in hell was taking him so long?_

 

“I think,” Archie said finally, quietly, calmly, and slowly, far, far too slowly. “I think you should finish you’re dessert first.”

 

And then Archie looked up from his plate and their eyes locked. It was like a bolt of crackling blue lightning being shot though him, the look in Archie’s eyes. Lightning without thunder, only devastating silence. Gold’s chest was heaving up and down and he felt dizzy. His mouth had gone dry. Swallowing roughly, he reached for his fork…and dropped his gaze.

 

The last two bites of the fruit tart sat on his plate condemningly. The bright reds and blues of the berries seemed to be mocking him. Slowly, his hand shaking, he speared one with his fork and began to lift it from the plate.

 

\--Only to have the fork clatter down again as his torment was once again increased. This time, he couldn’t hold back the desperate shuddering cry that burst from his lips. He could only hunch over his plate gasping, grip the table like a lifeline, and try not to shake apart form the inside out.

 

He was only vaguely aware of Archie rising from his seat and coming to stand beside him.

 

“Here,” Archie said, his voice rough and resonant in a way Gold had never heard before. “Let me help you.”

 

He reached over, picked up the slice of tart between his fingers, and held it a few inches from Gold’s lips. A breath, then two, and Gold leaned forward to take offered sweet into his mouth. It tasted like a miracle, a blessing, a boon and Gold moaned wantonly he chewed it and swallowed it down. He took the last piece from Archie the same way, and then licked the sugared glaze from Archie’s fingers.

 

“God,” Archie breathed. “You look…forget the bedroom, I think I could take you right here on the table.”

 

Archie laughed a little then, like he’d been making a joke, but Gold froze, and shuddered.

 

“Do it,” Gold said, his lips still pressed to Archie’s fingers.

 

“What?” Said Archie, sounding distracted.

 

Gold’s eyes flicked up. “Do it,” he urged, Archie’s face large in his field of vision. “Take me. Right here. On this table.”  

 

Archie watched him with a strange expression, and then slowly nodded. “Okay. Give me one minute.”

 

He pulled away then, and quickly set about clearing the table. That should have been a mood-killer. After all, weren’t you supposed to knock everything to the floor in careless passion in moments like these? But instead, Gold found the whole process tantalizing. Like the white table-clothed surface was being prepared, transformed into some sacrificial alter.

 

Prepared for him.

 

It was thrilling.

 

Archie returned before too long, bearing lube and a condom. He helped Gold to his feet and then pushed the chair away, taking its place pressed to Gold’s back and wrapped his arms about Gold’s waist. Gold leaned back into him, humming contentedly as Archie worked open his belt and let his trousers fall to his ankles. A gentle hand at his lower back eased him forward over the table and Gold sighed as he felt the hard surface press against the planes of his stomach, his chest, his cheek.

 

_Yes_ was the only thought in his mind as Archie tugged at the waistband of his underwear, arching his back in a move that was more selfishly sensuous than inviting as he was bared from the waist down. _Touch me_ was the thought as he spread his legs and panted against the table.

 

He didn’t have to wait, and Archie slipped his fingers between his cheeks to remove the plug, only to jerk them back with a start as he encountered the harshly vibrating silicone.   


“Oh!” Archie exclaimed softly, and quickly retrieved the remote from his pocket, finally turning it off. Gold could only laugh slightly hysterically as his torture was so unceremoniously ended.

 

“What, did you forget?” He teased breathlessly.

 

“Hush,” Archie chided, smoothly pulling out the plug and setting it on the table beside Gold’s hip. Gold groaned and clenched around this unwelcome emptiness. It was soon replaced by Archie’s slick fingers, but Gold was in no mood to wait.

 

“Enough, I’m ready,” he said, pressing back against the far to manageable girth of Archie’s fingers.

 

He expected an argument, but Archie simply let out a breathy “Yeah” and replaced his fingers with his cock, only taking the time to put on the condom. And indeed, as Archie sank into him, it became clear that the vibrations from Archie’s toy had left him open and yielding, welcoming Archie’s length easily and eagerly.

 

“ _Yessss_ ,” Gold hissed as Archie’s hips finally met his the curve of his arse. Archie began to work in him and Gold reached for the stiff member between his legs. For a time, the only sounds were those of flesh on flesh, and their own gasps and moans.

 

Gold was lost in his own pleasure as Archie expertly brought him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“God, I think…I’ve wanted to do this forever,” Archie breathed out between groans.

 

That got Gold’s attention, and his eyes snapped open from where they’d fallen closed in inattentive self-indulgence. He listened closely now, hoping Archie would elaborate without any prompting.

 

Fortunately, Archie did.

 

“Ever since I saw you, I’ve wanted to… _fuck_ you in one…of your…perfect designer suits.”

 

Impossibly, Gold felt his cheeks flush even more, and he twitched, eyes wide, against the table.

 

Because Archie didn’t swear. He just…didn’t.

 

“That right,” Gold said breathlessly.

 

“Mmm,” Archie agreed. “You just always look so…flawless.”

 

“And you wanted to muss me up,” Gold pressed. “Get me all… _dirty_.” Archie groaned at that and Gold felt himself grinning as he went on. “Yeah, yeah that’s what this was about, wasn’t it. Sit me down to nice, _civilized_ dinner, then watch while I fell…apart.” He looked over his shoulder at Archie’s bespectacled face and smirked. “Bet you were hoping I’d come in my pants, weren'— _ah!_ ” Gold let out a startled yelp as Archie slammed into him, rocking the table as his hips snapped forward.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Archie stammered. “Are…are you okay?”

 

Gold lay there panting, eyes wide.   “Do that again.”

 

“Rick?” Archie questioned cautiously.

 

Gold pushed himself up o his elbows, and twisted as much as he could to look Archie eye to eye. His head was spinning. “You said you wanted to fuck me, in one of my perfect suits. So… _fuck_ me.”

 

Everything was still for a moment. Then, Archie did something the sent shivers down Gold’s spine and his eyes rolling back into his head. He placed a hand on Gold’s back, and pushed him down flat against the table. He didn’t push hard, more a suggestion really, but still…it was enough for Gold to pretend, to pretend it was a command, that he was being held down and…

 

…And then Gold had only the time to brace himself before Archie rammed into him. Gold gripped the edge of the table with one hand and his own cock in the other and held on for dear life as he was _pummeled_ , the table shaking with every thrust. Archie dug fingers into his hips so hard that he might actually, _God_ , leave bruises, and Gold was spiraling out to constant mantra of _yes, yes, yes,_ which he may or may not have been chanting out loud.

 

Gold felt something light and hard fall against the back of his neck, and turned to see Archie’s glasses tumble down and land beside him on the table. In that moment, there was nothing on this earth that could have stopped him from coming.

 

When he came back to himself, slumped against the table, Archie’s cock was softening inside him, and the man himself gasping above him. His fingers still gripped Gold’s hips tight enough to hurt in his post-orgasmic haze. Gold slowly began to push himself up as Archie slipped out of him. Sweat stuck to his hair and his clothes and he found he didn’t give a damn. He absently plucked up Archie’s glasses as he stood, noting that he’d stained the tablecloth with his cum. Again, he really couldn’t be arsed to care.

 

A hand on the back of his neck helped turn him around and pull him into a hot, disheveled kiss. Gold hummed and wrapped an arm around Archie’s neck. Archie for his part pulled him in tightly by the waist. Gold was vaguely aware that they must look rather silly, standing by the dining table with their trousers ‘bout their ankles, but once more, he found this unimportant at the moment, as finding as many different ways to touch Archie’s tongue with his own seemed of much higher priority.

 

Eventually, they stumbled to the bedroom. They’d long ago decided in the practical convenience of keeping sleepwear and a change of clothes at each other’s homes, so they now lay comfortably cleaned up in their pajamas in Archie’s bed, both staring rather vacantly at the ceiling, but still sharing in the warmth of the afterglow.

 

“Well,” Archie said after a while. “That was…” He trailed off.

 

“Yeah,” Gold agreed.

 

“So, that was...okay?” Archie asked. “You…you liked that.”

 

“No,” Gold replied dryly. “I was faking the whole time.”

 

Archie snorted and softly chuckled.

 

“You could do that more often, you know,” Gold said after a moment, the endorphin rush clearly going to his head. “You needn’t always be so…gentle and…accommodating.”

 

“Mmm,” Archie mused, hesitantly. “I’ll…try to keep that in mind.”

 

“If you wanted to, I meant,” Gold said, backtracking.

 

“Well, if you have any requests, I guess you can save them for next week,” said Archie, somewhat cheekily.

 

“Sorry?” said Gold.

 

“When it’s your turn,” Archie said, yawning. “Right?”

 

“Right,” Gold echoed.

 

“Well, goodnight,” Archie said, turning onto his side.

 

“Goodnight,” Gold echoed again.

 

His turn.

 

Right.

 

Damn.

 


	3. Strawberry Jam

Gold didn’t see much of Archie in the week following. This was largely due to the fact that Gold had been avoiding him, quite successfully. However, it was now Thursday night and their standard Friday dinner loomed, so unless he was prepared to make an excuse and cancel, he would have to face Archie the following day. And Archie would be expecting him to tell him…something.

 

The simple solution would be to make something up. Think of some harmless little fantasy he could feed to Archie and pass it off as his own. However, that had proved more difficult than he’d first imagined. Anything he could think of seemed either so harmless he wasn’t sure he could pull off a shred of interest, or something that managed to be even worse than what he _actually_ wanted.

 

That was the trouble. The real thing kept getting in his way. He _knew_ what he wanted, and consequently, he found he couldn’t think of anything else. Under other circumstances he was certain he could come up with a sufficient deception, and he was kicking himself for not planning ahead, but as it was, his mind kept conjuring the same answer, the one he was determined not to give precisely because it was _true_.

 

God, what had been his plan again? He’d wanted to avoid rejecting Archie’s proposal outright, but now that seemed utterly absurd. What had he been hoping? That Archie would chicken out first? That their first attempt would end in disaster? Well, that certainly hadn’t happened, and now would be expected to quid Archie’s quo and he was right back to his original conundrum, having gained nothing but a little time and—

 

He groaned. And a big, damned distraction. Because this particular fantasy, the one which had haunted him for more than a few decades, had featured a number of starring players over the years. Various crushes, occasional celebrities, sometimes just some generic ‘man’, hell, even porn actors had made an appearance or two. But never Archie. Never once had he imagined sweet, amenable Archie as the one to fulfill this stubbornly tenacious desire.

 

That had changed. This past week, he’d hardly been able to think on anything else.

 

_“I think…you should finish your dessert.”_

 

Gold groaned again, squirming under his covers as he fisted his cock roughly, sounds and images from that night intersecting with his own perverse imagination. He spilled hotly over his hand a few minutes later, and lay there gasping in the dark.

 

Fucked. He was fucked.

 

 

 

Gold sat at the dinner table, Archie on his right. He ate mechanically, hardly tasting what he was chewing. Slowly the meal was disappearing, and he was aware he was rapidly running out of time without a clue of what he was going to do when he did.

 

“Well, that was delicious,” Archie said, smiling as he set his napkin on the table. “Thank you.”

 

“I didn’t cook it,” Gold responded brusquely, then mentally kicked himself for being such an arse.

 

“A compliment for having good taste then,” Archie said easily.

 

“Mm,” was Gold’s brilliant response.

 

“…Actually I’ve wanted to say thank you all week. Just, haven’t really had he chance.

 

 _‘Cause I’ve been avoiding you_ , Gold thought to himself, before the full statement caught up with him.

 

“What do you mean? Thank me for…for what?” He asked, looking up.

 

Archie smiled shyly. “For, um, last Saturday. And Friday. For being so…I mean, not just for the, the sex…part. Though that was…you know, great, I just…” Archie sighed, laughing at himself. “What I mean is, I was feeling nervous and you…you made it easy. You made me feel…well, I appreciate it, is all I’m saying.”

 

Gold blinked, a warm feeling settling in his chest. “I’m…not sure I made it that easy for you,” he said quietly. “I seem to recall teasing you quite a bit.”

 

“Yes, but it wasn’t…mean,” Archie replied. “I actually think it helped. You know. Lighten things up.” Archie gave him a broad, sunny smile, and Gold found his own lips twitching up in response.

 

“Anyway,” Archie said after a moment. “I just…I think we’re off to a good start, and a lot of that is because of you. I…just wanted to say that. Before we, you know, move on.

 

And there it was, the segway. Gold felt what little good mood he’d managed to foster come crashing down around his ears.

 

“I have to say,” Archie went on. “I’ve been kind of curious all week.” Archie gave a little laugh, and Gold felt so awful he thought he might fall through the floor.

 

“Right,” Gold said softly. “Um, the thing is, Archie, I just,” he sighed and bit his lip, then gave Archie the most apologetic look he could manage. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

Archie’s face fell, and for a second he looked absolutely crushed. He covered it up almost immediately, but not fast enough for Gold to have that expression seared into his memory.

 

“Sure,” Archie was babbling. “Of course. It was just an idea.”

 

“I should have said from the beginning,” Gold broke in, feeling awful.

 

“No, it’s fine, you’re allowed to change your mind.” He smiled. “It’s not a big deal, really.”

 

Gold pressed his lips together and looked down at his half-eaten dinner. He found he had even less of an appetite than before.

 

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

 

Gold looked up at Archie’s question. “Sorry?”

 

“I’m not asking you to justify anything. It’s just, sometimes if you state exactly what your concerns are, that alone can help alleviate them,” Archie said reasonably.

 

Gold’s jaw clenched.

 

“And,” Archie went on. “It might help me better understand if—”

 

“Can we cut it out with the shrink bit, please,” Gold snapped. “For God’s sake, it’s hard enough talking about… _these sorts_ of things without you over there _analyzing_.”

 

There was a stunned silence.  

 

“…You’re right.”

 

Gold blinked.

 

“You’re right,” Archie said again, shaking his head. “I…the whole idea is for us to share openly, without feeling judged, but how are you supposed to _not_ feel judged when I—”

 

“You’re doin’ it again,” Gold said tightly.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Archie sat back, lifting his hands placatingly. He let out a long sigh. “Look, my job…it affects how I see things, I won’t pretend that it doesn’t, but I’m not your doctor, and I don’t want to be. I’m not trying to diagnose you, or fix you, and I promise, the only reason I want to get to know you better is…to get to know you better. Okay?”

 

He gazed at Gold hopefully. After a moment, Gold let out a breath, and nodded. “Okay.”

 

Archie smiled. “Eventually we’ll figure out how to talk to each other. Just…be a little patient with me?”

 

Gold let out a little laugh. “Of course. It would hardly be fair otherwise.”

 

Archie chuckled back, and shook his head. “I hope I didn’t make you feel…like you had to do anything. Or that you needed an excuse not to. I just…I thought things had gone well last time—“

 

“They did,” Gold cut in earnestly.

 

“Right, so…I was just caught off guard. That’s all. If you’d rather—”

 

“I want you to spank me.”

 

Silence. Again.

 

Gold kept his eyes firmly down at the table. His heart was thumping. He wished he had his cane so he had something to do with his hands. He hadn’t even made the decision to say that, it had just…come out. He swallowed.

 

“And,” he went on, much more quietly. “I don’t want you to be hesitant or cautious or tentative about it, or ask my permission or if I’m alright, I want you to just take me over your knee, and _do_ it.”    

 

The seconds ticked by. Gold didn’t move a muscle.

 

“Do…is my hand okay?” Archie said slowly after a minute. “Or would you rather I used something else?”

 

Gold’s brow furrowed. Gradually, he lifted his gaze. “I…your hand is fine,” he mumbled.

 

“And,” Archie continued. “Should we keep things over your clothes?”

 

Gold’s heartbeat was very loud now. “No,” he said, still speaking lowly. “I…you can start off however, but eventually I’d like it to be…skin.” He stared at Archie. “Are you saying, you…you’ll do it?” He asked incredulously.

 

Archie smiled softly. “If you want me to. It’s something I’m willing to try. Would you? Like me to?”

 

It might’ve seemed like a redundant question, but Gold had never really considered this. He wasn’t sure what he’d imagined happening, but the idea that Archie might simply say, ‘Yes, alright then,’ hadn’t actually occurred to him. _Did_ he want to go through with it? Now? With Archie?

 

He looked across the table at the man sitting there, head tilted, waiting patiently for his answer.

 

“Yes,” he said. _Hell yes._ “I would.”

 

Archie gave a little nod. “Okay. Then, we will.”

 

A warm shiver ran down Gold’s spine, and with it some of the tension in his shoulders eased. Archie, for his part, seemed to sense the change in atmosphere, relaxing somewhat into the conversation.

 

“So, uh,” Archie asked, leaning forward a touch. “How much, er, how long, um…should I just keep going till you tell me to stop, or…?”

 

Some of Gold’s anxiety began to creep back in as he contemplated the answer to that question. Swallowing thickly, he decided to answer truthfully. He’d come this far after all…

 

“Actually,” he said hesitantly. “I’d prefer it if you kept going…even if I do tell you to stop.” He pressed his lips together and tried not to let too much of his apprehension bleed through.

 

“Oh.” Archie looked thoughtful. “I guess we’ll need a safe word then.”

 

Gold imagined he must have looked flabbergasted at that, because Archie started chuckling. “You know, I do have an internet connection, like everyone else, right? I only _dress_ like I’m from the fifties.”

 

Gold found himself chuckling along with Archie. How strange, to be chatting so casually about this over dinner. Or rather, how strange that it didn’t feel more strange.

 

“Do we pick…I mean, is it just…it can be anything, right?” Archie asked, a little un-assuredness creeping in.

 

Gold tilted his head. “Ah. Yes…” The standard ‘green, yellow, red’ seemed a tad impersonal. “More or less.”

 

“Like…” Archie glanced around the room. “‘Copper’?”

 

Gold grunted with a slight shake of his head. “Sounds too much like ‘Hopper,’” he rejected with hardly a thought.   A split second later he had a moment of worry. Perhaps he should’ve been more delicate, he didn’t want Archie to feel insulted.

 

But Archie was just nodding his head in contemplation. “Right, right, good point. Um, how about…” his gaze traveled around the room again. “…‘Cricket’?”

 

The corner of Gold’s mouth quirked up. “What is it with you and crickets, anyhow?” He asked bemusedly.

 

Archie shrugged. “I don’t know, I like them, they always seem…cheerful.”

 

Gold chuckled. “Alright. Cricket it is, then.”

 

Archie smiled. “And, you want to do this tomorrow? I know that’s the arrangement, but—”

 

“Yes,” Gold, cut him off. “Tomorrow. I think if I put it off longer I’ll work myself back into a panic again.”

 

“Okay,” Archie said softly, eyes clear and beaming as he looked at Gold from across the table.

 

There was a warmth in the pit of Gold’s stomach, and he bit inside his lip to keep from grinning. “Well,” he said after a minute. “I suppose we’d best start cleaning up.” He rose to his feet, reaching for his dinner plate.

 

“I’ll get it,” Archie said, stepping in and taking it from his hand. Then, he set it back on the table. “Later.” A warm palm pressed to the back of Gold’s neck as Archie kissed him. “Right now, I need to get you upstairs.”

 

Gold hummed lowly. “Do you, now.”

 

“Yes. It’s very important,” Archie murmured.

 

 

Not much time later, Gold stared up at his bedroom ceiling, Archie’s hot mouth wrapped around him as soft fingertips ran lightly over his thighs. When those fingers began to stray lower, over the curve of his buttocks, Gold groaned, silently wishing the touches would turn hard and harsh, yearning for a bruising grip and the bite of nails.

 

Archie’s hands stayed gentle, of course.

 

Tomorrow, though…

 

Tomorrow...

 

 

 

“Let me get these in the dishwasher, it’ll only take a minute. Why don’t you wait for me on the couch?” Archie said breezily.

 

“Right, Okay.” Gold replied quietly.

 

It had been foolish to think his ease and contentment from the night before would last, Gold thought as he sat down on Archie’s sofa. His hands gripped the handle of his cane as he fought not to fidget. It was hard to tell exactly how much was delightful anticipation and how much was apprehension and anxiety.

 

He’d spent nearly forty-five minutes picking out his underwear for this experiment, which was just one example of how clearly round the bend he’d gone. It was ridiculous, really, considering Archie _usually_ got around to seeing his underwear at some point, so there was really no reason for this night to be considered special in that regard. Still, he’d felt the undeniable urge to put some care and thought into it, despite how foolish he felt while doing it, finally settling a pair of soft cotton boxers in dark blue.

 

As he sat on the sofa, nervously waiting for Archie, his fixation on such an irrelevant detail seemed even more absurd. There were really two basic issues that had him on edge, and the cut of his boxers did not enter into either of them.

 

First; he needed Archie to take control, and he was very concerned that Archie wouldn’t. If Gold was forced to _ask_ , to _push,_ to initiate much of anything really, he was quite certain he might have a nervous breakdown.

 

 _‘I want you to just take me over your knee, and **do** it.’ _ That had been clear, hadn’t it? How much more explicit could he get?

 

Second; it had occurred to him that there was a very real possibility that Archie might not enjoy this. At all. He said he’d be willing to try, which was all Gold could really ask for, but God, what if he hated it? What if Archie got so uncomfortable, he had to stop, begging apologies, part way through?

 

Worse, what if Archie pushed through, kept going for Gold’s sake, trying to hide how deeply uncomfortable he was?

 

Gold sighed, wrestling with himself to keep still. He was so caught in his own thoughts, it took a moment to notice when Archie came in. Gold stood quickly, knuckles clasping and unclasping the head of his cane.

 

Archie was dressed in a pale blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up from doing the dishes. Gold’s lips parted, unsure. Then, Archie placed a hand over where Gold’s hands gripped his cane, and slowly took it from his grasp. He set it aside, next slipping Gold’s jacket from his shoulders. Gold felt a calm begin to wash over him as Archie disrobed him with quiet, relaxed movements. His waistcoat was next, then his tie. When Archie tugged at the buckle of his belt, Gold let out a soft _hmm_ , his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. A slip of a button, a tug of a zipper, and then his trousers fell in a heap about his ankles. There was a soft gasp, and Gold took a moment to realize it had come from him. His face felt hot, his mind hazy.

 

He couldn’t say his worries were gone, but they seemed very far away at the moment.

 

There was a tug on his arm, and somehow he found himself laid on the sofa, draped across Archie’s knees. Archie took a few moments to arrange, propping Gold’s hips against his thighs in a way that tilted his backside at an angle, and Gold gasped again, louder this time, because the sheer vulnerability of this position was rushing to his head.

 

 _Don’t ask if I’m alright_ , he silently prayed, because that would just ruin _everything_.

 

Archie didn’t say a word. He placed a hand on Gold backside. He held it there, just resting.

 

 _Don’t ask, don’t wait, just do it,_ Gold begged silently.

 

The hand lifted.

 

Gold held his breath. He had a sudden apprehension that Archie would be too gentle, and Gold would be forced into the humiliating prospect of urging him to go _harder_ , _more, please_.

 

_SMACK!_

 

The sound exploded before the pain, startling a desperate yelp from Gold before the sting set in, prompting a deep groaning hiss.

 

As the shock wore off, Gold tensed, anticipating a dreaded ‘ _Sorry, was that too much?’_ from Archie.

 

He needn’t have worried.

 

He really, really, needn’t have worried at all.

 

_SMACK!_

Gold moaned deeply in his throat and buried his face into the couch cushions as Archie rained down blow after blow. God, this was better than he’d imagined, better than he’d _dreamed_.

 

Archie was hitting him with enough force to push him forward on his lap and was now holding him in place with a firm grip across his back, which was good since Gold was wriggling uncontrollably now, from arousal, from the glorious burn that kept building and building. His body didn’t know whether it wanted to get away or beg for more, and all Gold could do was pant into the sofa while his hips undulated wantonly in Archie’s lap.

 

Then it stopped. Gold whimpered dejectedly. _No, not yet_.

 

“…I’m going to pull these down now.”

 

Gold blinked, and turned to look over his shoulder at Archie’s softly spoken, not-quite-question. Only then did he notice Archie’s fingertips at the waistband of his boxers. He let out a shuddering breath, half relief, half something else entirely, and lifted his hips.

 

Archie tugged at his underwear till they were down to his mid-thigh, and Gold grunted at the fresh spark of arousal that shot through him as his bare skin was revealed.

 

There was a sharp gasp, from Archie this time. Gold watched, fascinated, as Archie gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “You’re…” Archie’s eye’s flicked up, meeting Gold’s gaze. “You’re already really red.”

 

Gold blinked, processing. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He was still contemplating when Archie’s hand came down and jolted a yowling cry from his throat.

 

_SMACK!_

“ _Ah!_ ”

 

_SMACK!_

_“AH!”_

**_SMACK!_ **

****

_“OW!”_

Gold actually blushed at letting out such an embarrassingly inane outburst. ‘Ow’? Really? Couldn’t he come up with a nice, mature expletive to suit the occasion?  

 

But Archie wasn’t letting up, and Gold found he couldn’t stop himself, repeating it over and over in a kind of helpless whine.

 

“ _Ow! Ow! OOOW!”_

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

Gold dropped his head back into the cushions with a groan. It _hurt_ , damn it, and God, something that hurt this much shouldn’t feel this _good_. His cock was rock hard, squeezed between Archie’s thighs, and it was too much, all too much sensation, too much everything, and yet all he could think was _more, more, **please** , more_.

 

His body still seemed confused on that point, though, twisting and turning to try and escape the blows one moment, then arching into them the next. He’d let out a startled ‘ _No!_ ’ or a half-hearted ‘ _don’’_ , and then immediately moan in pleasure. Gold had experimented with a bit of pain and bondage in the past, but he couldn’t recall it being quite this confusing. Or overwhelming.

 

“ _No_ ,” he whimpered, arching his back so his arse better caught the next blow, squealing as it hit. _“No, no_ ,” he groaned, cock throbbing. _“No, don’, **don’!** ”_ And suddenly, without a conscious thought, his left hand reached back to shield his raw and aching arse.

 

…Only to be caught by the wrist in a firm grip halfway there. Gold and Archie froze, panting and sweating, as they stared at their left hands. They both appeared completely surprised and unaware of how the hands in question had arrived in their current configuration. Slowly, they met each other’s gaze, eyes equally wide, their breathing almost in unison.

 

Archie swallowed. Then, quietly. “Safe word?”

 

Gold licked his lips, and shook his head. _No_.

 

Archie took a breath, and then, very slowly, pinned Gold’s wrist to the small of his back. Gold shuddered, and laid his cheek down gently against cushion under him. He brought his other hand, curling and uncurling in a loose fist, against his hair near the nape of his neck. Blinking, he realized there were tears in his eyes.

 

A loud crack, a strangled cry, and those tears fell.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

****

Gold’s legs jerked, bending at the knees, his ankles tangled in his trousers, as he helplessly mewled and whimpered.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

Archie’s hand held his wrist in a firm, warm grip, pinned to his back with more threat than force, his thumb making soothing circles against Gold’s inner arm, while his other hand punished Gold’s backside without a hint of mercy.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

The muscles of Archie’s thighs squeezed around Gold’s cock with each blow, and soon Gold was thrusting with what little leverage he had, humping pitifully against Archie’s legs, dignity be damned.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

Archie had wanted him to reveal something about himself, well fine, go ahead, let him see exactly what kind of a filthy pathetic pervert he’d involved himself with.

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

Gold bit down on the corner of the cushion under him, riding the wave of his approaching orgasm even as a lump filled his throat.      

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

He squealed as he came, body tensing while his cock squirted cum between Archie’s thighs. He lay gasping as tremors tumbled through his frame in the wake of his orgasm. He realized after a moment Archie had let go of his wrist. He moved his hand in front of his face, half covering his eyes.

 

He didn’t move. If he moved, he would have to face the reality of exactly what he’d done. What Archie’d seen him do.

 

God, Archie, _Archie_ , what he must be thinking right now.

 

Archie was currently shifting underneath him, rather trapped now by Gold’s body. With a sigh, Gold forced himself up on his elbows, and they somehow managed to get untangled. Archie stood, turning slightly, while Gold stayed laid out on the couch, still reluctant to face the transition out of…this.

 

Archie stood awkwardly by the sofa, seemingly as unsure as Gold as to what happens next. His trousers were stained with Gold’s cum.

 

 _I’ll pay for the dry cleaning_ , was Gold’s first, absurd, coherent thought.

 

Moving almost as though he were underwater, Archie began to pull off his sticky trousers. His expression was indistinct, like he might be sleeping with his eyes open.

 

Archie dropped his trousers on the floor and stood in his underwear.

 

He was hard, Gold realized, noting the tent in his boxers.

 

“Can I—” Gold coughed, and tried again. “Can I help you with…that?” He gestured vaguely.

 

Archie’s eyes turned slowly toward him. He blinked.

 

“Yeah,” Archie said hoarsely.

 

Gold shifted on the sofa, unsure Before he could decide on any definitive course from that point, Archie acted first.

 

Archie climbed back on the sofa, straddling Gold’s thighs with his own. Gold looked over his shoulder, brow furrowing.

 

Archie pulled his cock from his boxers, holding it in hand for a moment. Then he— _Christ_ —he _touched_ Gold’s backside. With his cock. Gold flinched slightly at the contact, the skin hyper-sensitized for…obvious reasons. Archie just rubbed his cock more firmly across the tender flesh. Gold felt a whine begin to form in the back of his throat, and if he hadn’t had a rather impressive orgasm not minutes before, he was certain he’d be hard right now. Nothing, _nothing_ , could have prepared him for the possibility of Archie Hopper making swirls over his reddened arse with the tip of his cock. He could only… _gape_. Like a fish.

 

“Can I…” Archie trailed off. “Can—” He tried again but broke off even sooner. Full sentences appeared to be a problem for him at the moment.

 

“Yes.”

 

Archie looked up at Gold’s answer, meeting Gold’s eyes with a half-startled gaze.

 

“Whatever it is,” Gold pressed on. His voice was no louder than a whisper, but he kept it steady. “Yes.”

 

Archie didn’t look entirely convinced, but, slowly, he placed his hand over the curve of Gold’s buttock, sliding over it in smooth, gentle motions.

 

Then he slapped it.

 

Gold gasped, jerking as fresh pain bloomed over his skin. Archie was watching him, still as a statue if a statue could breathe. Gold panted lightly as the hard sting of first contact began to fade to something more dulled.

 

It took only a moment to make this decision.

 

Gold met Archie’s gaze squarely…and nodded. _Yes_.

 

Archie didn’t move. Then—

 

_Smack!_

 

Gold let out a breath, his head falling toward his chest as Archie lay smacks across one cheek, and then the other, and back again. Gold closed his eyes, and focused. He only had one task at the moment: _endure_. In his post orgasmic state, the pain to pleasure ratio had tilted more towards the _pain_ end, and it was definitely a challenge.

 

Which wasn’t to say he wasn’t enjoying every excruciating second of it. He bit back his own moans and hisses, wanting to concentrate on the sounds of Archie’s hands slapping his arse, intermingling with the uneven shuffling noises of flesh on flesh as Archie worked over his cock with whatever hand wasn’t spanking him at the time.

 

Every so often, delighted shivers rattled through Gold’s frame. Because this, this was for _Archie_. Gold had already come; he’d been sated, satisfied. Archie was now spanking him _purely for his own pleasure_.

 

Gold couldn’t keep back a groan at that thought. He had a sudden vision of Archie putting him in a cock ring, not letting him come at all, just spanking him raw for his own amusement and leaving him wanting. Paradoxically, Gold’s cock gave a determined twitch at the idea.

 

 _Bloody masochist_ , Gold thought accusingly toward his prick.

 

He was snapped back to present moment rather suddenly as the first hot drops of cum landed on his arse. It stung, well, nearly everything stung with his arse in it’s current state, but he was left gasping at the burn before he even processed that Archie was _coming on his arse_.

 

His bright. Red. Spanked. Arse.

 

Gold whimpered.

 

When Archie had finished, Gold could hear him gasping. Haltingly, Gold turned to look back over his shoulder. He could just make out the pinkened globes of his buttocks, liberally spattered with creamy white. Both colors provided by Archie, Gold reflected. Really, the only way Archie could have marked him more thoroughly would have been to carve his name into Gold’s backside.

 

_Property of…_

 

Gold shuddered. Was it irony, that the man who owned most of the town secretly yearned to be owned himself?

 

Well, what it really was was fucked up, but it was a bit late to reign that horse back in.

 

Jerkily, Archie climbed off of him. He’d tucked himself back into his boxer briefs, and now stood staring indistinctly at some point on the floor.

 

The seconds ticked by.

 

“Well, Doctor Hopper,” Gold began hesitantly when the silence got to be too much for him. “That was…that was certainly…” _Something_. He trailed off, not finding a less inane way to end that sentence.

 

Archie lifted his gaze, looking at Gold with a nearly blank expression.

 

Gold shifted discomfitedly, painfully aware of the cum currently drying on his backside.

 

“Are you…alright?” He asked Archie uncertainly after a moment.

 

Something in Archie seemed to soften at the question.

 

“Sorry,” he answered softly, ducking his head. “I just…I wasn’t…” He swallowed. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“…Well, that makes two of us,” Gold replied. Archie shuffled his feet.

 

“Wh…what do we do now?” Archie asked, his voice a bit higher pitched than usual.

 

Gold shrugged slightly. “I suppose…” He said slowly. “You could kiss me?” He smiled waveringly, and peered up sheepishly at Archie.

 

Archie let out a started puff, his lips finally twitching up into a smile.

 

“Yeah,” he said warmly, kneeling on the floor beside the sofa. “I could do that.”

 

Archie cupped his face, and brought their lips together. The kiss felt cool, and wet.   Soothing. Sensual, but strangely, comfortingly, un-erotic.

 

“I didn’t know I’d like it so much,” Archie confessed lowly as their lips parted.

 

Gold glanced down, then back up again. “It’s okay to like it,” he said quietly, hoping it was true. He swallowed. “I wanted you to like it,” he said, hardly more than a whisper.

 

Archie was quiet. “Let’s go to bed,” he said finally, a soft smile on his lips.

 

 

Gold lay face down on the bed, wearing only the top of his pajamas. He glanced over his shoulder as Archie finished cleaning the cum from his arse with a cool cloth. He shifted against the bed. Archie was being gentle, but the smarting effects from their previous activities were really starting to set in.

 

“Hang on,” Archie said, wincing sympathetically as God flinched, rubbing at a particular stubborn spot. “Almost done. There,” he said, setting the washcloth aside.

 

“Thank you,” Gold mumbled.

 

“It’s the least I could do,” Archie said dryly. Gold’s lip quirked. Then, Archie opened the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Aloe Vera gel. A completely full, rather sizable bottle.

 

“Did you buy that specially,” Gold asked wryly as Archie squeezed some onto his fingers. Archie shot him a bashful look, cheeks pink, but didn’t answer. Gold let out a _hmm_. “That’s an awfully big bottle. Planning on getting a sunburn?”

 

Archie’s cheeks got even pinker. “Just…wanted to be prepared,” he said tightly.

 

“Mmm-hmm.”

 

The cool substance touched his aching flesh and Gold let out a deep sigh. Archie spread the stuff liberally, leaving a thick coating of clear gel over every inch of reddened skin.

 

“That feel better?” Archie asked as he finished.

 

“Mm. God, yes,” Gold replied.

 

“Good,” Archie said shortly, wiping his fingers. He was staring at Gold’s backside with an odd look on his face. Gold tilted his head in amusement as Archie continued to just sit there staring at it.

 

“ _What?”_ Gold prompted, finally.

 

“Well…” Archie started. He glanced up at Gold, then back down at his arse, brow furrowing comically. “…It kind of looks worse,” he said finally, the words falling out in a heap. Gold snorted, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “I mean,” Archie went on, gesturing helplessly. “It’s all…shiny, now. Like an apple.”

 

This time Gold did laugh. God, Archie’s poor face. “Well, it feels much better,” he assured him. “Thank you, Doctor Hopper,” he finished, softly.

 

Archie ducked his head, blushing fetchingly.

 

“You want your pajama pants?” Archie asked as he put away the Aloe Vera.

 

“Y’know, I think I’ll pass,” Gold said dryly, arranging it so only the lightest sheet touched his abused bottom. Archie climbed into bed beside him.

 

“So,” Archie began after they’d both hunkered down in their pillows. “Did I…do okay?” He asked with a slight cough.

 

“As far as I’m concerned,” Gold replied, warm and amused.

 

“Well, I’ve just…never…done…that before,” Archie said haltingly. “I was worried I’d, well, not…do it well enough. Or something.”

 

“Seemed well enough to me,” Gold said drowsily, eyes drifting closed. “Though I hardly have anything to compare it to, so take my judgment with a grain of salt,” he teased.

 

Archie’s brow creased. “You mean you’d never done that before? With anybody?”

 

Gold snorted. “Archie, do I strike you as somebody who goes around letting people spank me with any kind of regularity?”

 

“…I suppose not.”

 

“Mm,” Gold grunted.

 

“Goodnight Rick,” Archie said quietly.

 

“G’nht,” Gold mumbled.

 

 

 

Gold awoke groaning, soft sunlight peeking in around the curtains onto his face. He lifted his head from his pillow, rubbing his eyes with the heel of hand…and froze as the events of as last night flooded his consciousness.

 

God…had that really happened? Had he…? Had _Archie…?_

 

Well, there was a steady ache in his backside that strongly suggested it hadn’t been some fevered hallucination, he thought, lips twisting into a wince. Cautiously, he looked over his shoulder and drew back the bed covers, revealing his naked lower half.

 

The rosy cheeks that greeted him were a graphic souvenir. As a younger man, Gold had played a bit in this arena: clamps, cuffs, gags, and bondage, he was fairly familiar with. He’d even let one past lover hit him with a riding crop, but generally he had avoided anything that would leave proper marks on his skin. Sure, there might be some bruises or bites as a natural result of rough treatment and aggressive sex, but rarely had he indulged in anything so…identifying.

 

He tilted his head, eying his pink stained arse. It looked almost…cheerful. Experimentally, Gold reached back a hand and poked one cheek with his finger. Tender, he concluded, most definitely. Instead of being deterred, he felt the impulse to explore a bit more, pulling and prodding lightly at the rouged flesh. Archie had done a thorough job, he noted with a smirk. _Well done_.

 

With a final pat, he finished his examination and climbed out of bed. Archie had already risen, Gold observed as he pulled on some clean underwear and his pajama bottoms. His next stop was the toilet, and then he made way out into the hall. He left his cane by the bed; he really only needed it for longer walks. Archie had been very cautious about Gold’s leg in the beginning, always showing concern that something was maybe beyond Gold’s abilities. Gold had assured him that he didn’t need to worry; Gold knew his own limits, and the leg was more stiff than anything, which meant he walked a bit slower without the cane to make up the difference, and would maybe feel sore after being on his feet all day, but he wasn’t in constant pain or anything. Not anymore.

 

He sniffed the air as he opened the bedroom door and a warm, salty flavor assailed his nostrils. He followed his nose to the kitchen and found Archie, still in his pajamas as well, working over a hot pan on the stove.  

 

“Good morning,” Archie said with a sunny smile when he noticed Gold come in. “Would you like some coffee?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Gold answered emphatically.

 

“What about eggs?” Archie asked once Gold was holding a cup of fresh coffee.

 

Gold brought the cup near his lips and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the hot, magical brew. “Eggs?” he questioned, taking a sip. _Mmm_.

 

“Yeah, I,” Archie gave a little awkward laugh. “Actually don’t know how you take them. I know you’re not really a…breakfast person.”

 

Gold _mmm_ ed, affirmingly. He usually made do with a coffee, some vitamins, and maybe a slice of toast or a biscotti if he was feeling indulgent.

 

“But,” Archie on. “There’s bacon, and toast, and…eggs. If you’re interested.”

 

Gold smirked into his coffee. “Alright. I suppose I can take the time this morning.”

 

“Great!” Archie said brightly. “So…how do you like your eggs?”

 

“Soft scrambled. Usually.” Archie’s face fell.

 

“I’ve…never made soft scrambled eggs,” Archie said finally, looking embarrassed.

 

Gold bit his lip, ducking his head and taking a gulp of his coffee to hide his laughter.

 

“Over easy is fine,” Gold said after he’d swallowed.

 

Archie looked relieved. “Over easy. Over easy I can do.”

 

Soon, Archie had two plates laden with eggs (one over easy, one scrambled with chives and tomatoes), strips of bacon, and toast. There were already forks, knives and napkins on the table, along with salt and pepper shakers (shaped like crickets, naturally), butter, and two jars of Archie’s homemade preserves.

 

Archie laid Gold’s plate on the table, then went to sit himself. Gold lowered himself into the chair by his plate, flinching slightly as his bum hit the seat.

 

“Oh.” Gold glanced up at Archie’s quiet exclamation. “I…I didn’t think, um, would…would you like to—”

 

“Archie,” Gold said patiently. “It’s fine, really. I can handle a chair.”

 

“Right. Okay.” Archie adjusted his glasses, coughing lightly into his fist.

 

They were mostly quiet as they ate, exchanging a few words between bites but that was all. Gold watched Archie smear his toast with jam, while he dipped his in the yolk of his egg. Gold shifted a bit in his chair as he ate (it was tolerable, but it certainly wasn’t _comfortable_ , sitting on his arse at the moment), and noticed Archie looking at him with an odd look on his face. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught Archie staring at him since they’d sat down to breakfast.

 

“What?” Gold asked, biting into his toast.

 

“Hm?” Archie blinked, looking a bit startled.

 

Gold’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t play with me, Archie. You’ve been staring at me with that befuddled look on your face all morning. What is it?” He pressed his lips together. “If something’s bothering you—”

 

“N-nothings bothering me,” Archie cut in. “…Exactly. I was just…thinking.”

 

“About what?” Gold half mumbled, brow creasing. He didn’t like mysteries.

 

“It’s…I’d rather not say.” Gold’s brows went up at Archie’s frank, tight-lipped answer.

 

“Why not?” Gold asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“I’d just, I’d…rather…not say.” Gold stared at the man sitting across from him. This was getting ridiculous.

 

“Archie, what are you so worried about?” he asked, mystified.

 

“I’m not worried,” Archie denied.

 

“You are,” Gold insisted. “You don’t want to tell me what you were thinking because you’re worried that…well, I’m not quite sure what you think will happen.”

 

Archie looked sheepish. “Look, I just…it’s embarrassing and…” he pressed his lips together. “It’s not a very… _generous_ thought to have and I…I don’t want you to think that...” he trailed off, sighing. “That I, I don’t know… _disrespect_ you. In any way.”

 

Gold blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Well, now you _have_ to tell me,” he teased.  

 

“ _Rick_ ,” Archie pleaded _._

 

“Oh, come on Archie,” Gold said with a grin. “Are you telling me an inauspicious thought went through that perfectly magnanimous brain of yours? About me? Besides,” he went on with a snort. “If you’ve never sent a nasty thought in my direction before now, I’m sure you’re the only one.”

 

“I—no, that’s,” Archie sputtered slightly. “It’s not like—”

 

“You should just tell me, Archie,” Gold said mildly. “Or I’ll end up imagining it’s something worse than it is.”

 

Archie looked mournful, then, resigned, he started speaking. “Look,” he sighed. “The thing is...I…well, it’s just…you’re _you_ ,” he finished finally.

 

Gold arched a brow. “Generally, I do tend to be, yes.”

 

“I mean,” Archie went on. “You’re…well,” his eyes shifted “You’re ‘Mr. Gold’, the…’Great and Terrible’.”    

 

“Ach, I do hope no one actually calls me that. Shows a deep lack of imagination.” Gold said wryly.

 

“The point is, you have a…reputation,” Archie pressed on. _That’s a delicate way of putting it_ , Gold thought blandly. “And…” Archie hesitated, biting his lip. “…Last night…”

 _Ah._ “Ah. I see,” Gold said softly. He licked his lips. “Last night,” he went on with a suggestive lilt. “You had the…” His lip quirked. “‘Great and Terrible’ Mr. Gold…bent over your lap.”

 

Two bright spots appeared on Archie’s cheeks. “It sounds awful, doesn’t it?” said Archie ruefully.

 

Gold tilted his head thoughtfully. “Mm. Not so awful.” He said quietly. “In fact,” he clicked his tongue. “I think I can relate.” Archie looked at him curiously, brow furrowing. Gold looked down at his plate, smiling softly. “‘The kind and gentle Doctor Hopper’,” he recited glibly. “‘Wouldn’t even hurt a _fly_.’” He shot Archie a knowing smirk, biting pointedly into a slice of bacon.

 

Archie’s blush deepened, turning him fetchingly pink. Studiously, he went back to his toast, his face nearly the same color as the jam.

 

In fact…

 

Unable to resist—Archie was so very easy to tease, Gold thought to himself smilingly, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin—Gold pushed away his empty plate and stood.

 

“You know,” he began nonchalantly, making his way around the table. “Last night, you said my arse looked like an apple.” Archie’s eyes widened as he approached, gulping noticeably. “But,” Gold went on, bracing one hand against the table next to Archie’s plate. “I actually think the shade is a bit more…” Pausing for effect, Gold dipped an index finger into Archie’s jam jar, swiping out a bit of the confection with a flourish. “… _Strawberry_.” He grinned, and stuck the sticky finger in his mouth. “What do _you_ think?” He asked cheekily after he’d sucked all the sugary goop from his finger.

 

Archie was watching him warily from under hooded eyes. He dropped his gaze and mumbled something into his lap.

 

“Hm?” Gold prompted, arching an eyebrow.

 

“I…I said, I’m…I’m not sure,” Archie stammered quietly. “I’d…have to…check. To be sure.” His eyes flicked up and met Gold’s, quietly challenging.

 

Gold sucked in a breath, stomach fluttering. _Well, then_. Haltingly, he turned his back to Archie, peering coyly over his shoulder. With tentative fingers, Archie reached out to the waistband of Gold’s pajamas, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Leaving them just under the bottom of Gold’s cheeks, Archie pushed the tails of his nightshirt out of the way, revealing his backside. Gold held his breath and bit his lip as Archie inspected the soft mounds of his arse.

 

“Hm.” Archie hummed, pondering. Then, he dipped out a dollop of jam onto his finger and smeared it onto Gold’s right cheek. “Yes,” Archie said, sitting back slightly. “I think that’s just about right.”

 

He flashed Gold a playful look, then darted forward and licked the jam from Gold’s reddened cheek. Gold hissed as Archie’s hot mouth laved at his sensitive skin, a pleasant shiver tingling across his body.

 

Archie righted his pajamas when he was done sucking at the flesh of his arse, and Gold turned round to face him, a blush fighting to creep up his neck. They kissed, tasting sugar and strawberries in each other’s mouths.

 

“I should get dressed,” Gold said regretfully as he pulled away, glancing at the clock. “It’s nearly ten.”

 

“You know, you might be the only business in town that opens before noon on a Sunday,” Archie said affably.

 

“Not true,” Gold chided. “Granny’s is open for breakfast every day, I’ll have you know.”

 

Archie chuckled. “Okay, but, does any one ever actually buy anything from your shop? No offence,” he added quickly. “But it’s pretty clear that’s not your main source of income.”

 

“People buy things all the time,” Gold said, smirking.

 

“‘Things’?” Archie asked skeptically. “Or ‘favors’.”

 

Gold shrugged. “Does it matter? Besides, if people want to find me, I’d rather they come to my shop than my home,” he said breezily.

 

“Okay,” Archie said easily. “But when’s the last time you took a day off? A _full_ day,” he put in hastily. “Last year, I think I even saw you in your shop on _Christmas_.”

 

Gold rolled his eyes. “And what would I do with a day off?” he muttered. He pulled away from Archie, turning his face away to hide his expression. They were having a lovely morning and he didn’t want to have this discussion now, didn’t want to talk about how in years past any time away from the shop just reminded him there was no one with him at home. What was the point of taking off holidays when there was no one to spend them with?

 

Archie seemed to sense Gold’s mood, and backed off, rising to clear the dishes from the table. “Well, thank you for staying for breakfast, at least,” he said amiably. “Now I know how you like your eggs.” He smiled broadly.

 

Gold smiled back, some tension in his chest loosening. “Truly, a riveting discovery, I’m sure,” he said dryly.

 

“Oh, you better believe I’ll be writing _all_ about it in my diary,” Archie quipped handily.

 

Gold snorted, and headed back to Archie’s bedroom. He showered, settling for warm water rather than his typical blistering heat in capitulation to his raw backside, and dressed quickly. He emerged again some fifteen minutes later, cane in hand and fully suited.

 

“You want another coffee?” Archie asked from the kitchen, hearing him come in.

 

“Eh,” Gold checked his watch. “I’d better be going.”

 

“I could put it in a to-go cup,” Archie offered. “I think I have one around here some—” He broke off as he turned and laid eyes on Gold, freezing. His mouth hanging slightly open, he stared at Gold.

 

“What?” Gold asked, glancing down at his clothes self-consciously. “Is there somethin—?”

 

“No,” Archie assured him quickly. “You look great. Perfect.” His eyes skittered over Gold’s form like it was something alien.

 

“…Then why are you looking at me like I’ve got tentacles,” Gold said crossly.

 

“Sorry,” Archie murmured. “I just, I…guess I hadn’t realized you’d look so…” He swallowed. “…Normal?” he finished, squirming slightly.

 

Gold’s brow furrowed, and then it dawned on him. He chuckled. “Hm. Yes.” He crossed to Archie, cane clacking against the kitchen tiles. “No one would ever know that under these perfectly pressed trousers, I was sporting a, hmm,” he glanced down, licking his lips suggestively. “…Strawberry red arse?” He tilted his head, catching Archie’s gaze. “No one but you, of course,” he finished, smiling softly.

 

Archie regarded him steadily, heat glowing behind his eyes. Then, he took a step forward bringing them nearly chest-to-chest. Gold rarely thought about the height difference between them; Archie wasn’t exactly the type to impose his stature on people. But, suddenly, Gold was tilting his head up to look Archie in the eye and he became very, very aware of the significant number of inches Archie had on him.

 

When Archie leaned down to press his lips against Gold’s, Gold’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a soft hum. He slid an arm around Archie’s waist, while Archie put a hand to his cheek and wrapped his other arm around his back. Slowly, Archie let his hand at Gold’s back meander down over his rear, lightly brushing the fabric of his trousers.

 

He squeezed.

 

Gold gasped when Archie groped his abused arse, and Archie’s tongue swiftly flittered between his parted lips, licking teasingly over the insides of his mouth. Archie released him after only a moment, but Gold was still left panting wetly as their lips parted.

 

Archie had never— _never_ —grabbed his arse. He’d never even _pinched_ it; Archie was all…loving strokes and tender pats. Yet now, with his backside raw and smarting, Archie’d suddenly decided to grope his behind like a drunkard in a pub.

 

Gold’s chest rose and fell with every breath, and Archie’s face looked very large to him at the moment. He looked over Archie’s flushed cheeks and wide blue eyes, while his stomach did flips within his abdomen.

 

“…I guess you should head out,” Archie whispered gently.

 

Gold swallowed thickly. Feeling ungainly, he slipped his free hand into his inner pocket and felt blindly for the condoms he typically kept there. Relief flooding him when his fingers folded around the wrinkled plastic, he palmed it and, bracing himself on his cane, jerkily lowered to his knees.

 

Gold looked up into Archie’s bright, bewildered eyes, and knew _exactly_ what he needed to do.

 

“I can be a little late,” Gold whispered hoarsely, and let his cane fall unheeded to the floor. He ripped open the condom wrapper, and in less than a minute had Archie’s sheathed length pulsing hot and heavy against his tongue. Archie held onto Gold’s shoulders, gasping, and Gold held onto Archie’s hips, relishing the feel of him inside his mouth as he brought him closer and closer to climax.

 

He left Archie standing in the kitchen—flushed and sated and trembling slightly in his pajamas—while Gold threw away the used condom and stumbled creakily out the door. He ran a hand over his tingling lips, wondering how long it would be till the feeling faded and if he’d be able to think about anything else until it did.

 


	4. Cream Pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains discussions about having unprotected sex, as well as the unprotected sex itself, along with references to being tested for STDs and very, very subtle overtones relating to the AIDS crises. This can be a sensitive, very personal, possibly triggering topic for some people, which is why I'm giving this warning. 
> 
> That is all.

Gold kept an office space in the back of shop, a place to keep files and conduct some his more lawyer oriented business.  He’d spent most of that morning on the phone, trying to get a stubborn old woman to part with a neglected piece of property. 

“I doubt you’ll get a better offer,” he said.  “Or _any_ other offer for that matter.” 

He was standing in front of his desk, since his bottom was still stinging from last night, flipping through his information on the property and its owner. 

“And you can do much more the money than you ever could with a run-down old cabin.” 

He heard the sound of his office door opening, and he turned around, frowning.  He wasn’t expecting anyone, and most people new better than to come back here uninvited—

Gold blinked when he saw it was Archie ducking in sheepishly and closing the door behind him. 

“Medical bills, for example.  Or private music lessons for any…aspiring young violinists you might know.”

He shot Archie a questioning look, and Archie gave him a little wave and smile, indicating Gold should finish what he was doing. 

“Yes, I’m aware it’s been in your family for some time,” Gold answered impatiently, returning his focus.  “But quite frankly—” 

Gold cut off, suddenly distracted by Archie sinking to his knees in front of him and opening his trousers. 

“—I don’t see what that has to do with the current circumstances,” Gold finished quickly, jerking the mouthpiece of his phone away as he bit back a groan in response to Archie’s mouth latching onto his prick.  He glared down at Archie, who simply gazed up and him impishly and continued to suck on Gold’s swiftly hardening cock. 

“Yes, I’m still here,” Gold said tightly.  “And no, I don’t think I’m being insensitive.  Sentimentality is all well and good, but it’s hardly an end unto itself, wouldn’t you agree- _ah!_ ” 

Gold wrenched the phone away and breathed in hard through his nose.  Archie had pushed him back by the hips, shoving his arse into the desk behind him, and _Jesus Christ he needed to get off the damn phone_.

“Often, being sentimental just ends up getting in the way of what really matters.  Of what’s really important.”  Gold managed to keep his voice even and not devolve into a series a breathy moans, which he considered quite an achievement. 

“Excellent,” Gold said, allowing himself a tiny sigh of relief.  “I’ll have the papers sent over by the end of the day.”  Not bothering with a goodbye, he ended the call and dropped his phone on the desk.  “Bloody hell, Archie, what the fuck do you think your doing?”  Gold said, groaning. 

Archie pulled off his cock just enough to smile.  “Didn’t get a chance to return the favor from this morning.” 

Gold snorted and shook his head.  “You tosser,” he said breathlessly and without much bite.  “Well, you better plan on finishing what you started after all that.” 

Archie grinned, and moved to take Gold back into his mouth, when suddenly Gold noticed something. 

“Hang on,” he said, placing a light hand to Archie’s shoulder.  “I have condoms in my jacket, if you didn’t bring any.” 

Archie blinked up at him.  “Oh, I…sure, no problem.” 

Gold retrieved one from his inner pocket and handed it to Archie, who had it on him quickly.  With that, Gold let out a sigh and let his head fall back, eyes closing as Archie’s mouth resumed steadily pushing him over the edge. 

It didn’t take long, especially with Archie running his hands over his tender backside, and Gold hoped no one was waiting in the front of his shop because he wasn’t at all sure his orgasmic cry hadn’t been audible to everyone around.  Archie threw the used condom in the bin while Gold put himself away and generally recovered. 

“You didn’t need to pay me back, you know,” Gold said quietly.  “For this morning.” 

Archie smiled, and slid his arms around Gold’s back.  “I know,” he said, planting a light kiss to Gold’s mouth.  “I just thought it would be fun.” 

Gold tried not to grin too stupidly back at him. 

“You know,” Archie said after a moment.  “We haven’t really talked about this, but…I was kind of hoping this could be a, y’know…exclusive.  Sort of thing.”  He glanced at Gold cautiously, gauging his reaction. 

Gold was quiet for minute, since it honestly hadn’t occurred to him it would be anything else. 

“…If that’s okay with you,” Archie went on when Gold didn’t respond. 

“Yes, of course,” Gold said quickly.          

“Yeah?” Archie asked again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Gold repeated, beginning to feel embarrassed.  Christ, did Archie think he kept some roster of other blokes to shag during the week or…? 

“Great!” Archie let out a little bashful chuckle.  “Just…wanted to check we were on the same page.” 

They were both blushing, and bloody hell you’d think they were a couple of teenagers deciding to ‘go steady’. 

“So, um,” Archie went on, face still red.  “If…in that case, maybe we could think about…loosening up a little.  About protection.”  He looked at Gold carefully. 

“I…” Gold was silent a moment.  He pulled back a bit.  “I haven’t been tested in a while.” 

“Okay,” Archie said easily.  “We should both probably get tested, that’s a good idea.  We…we could go together, if you wan—”

“No,” Gold said quickly.  “Ah, no, that’s…that’s not necessary.” 

Archie was quiet.  “Okay.”  He paused.  “If you’re uncomfortable with something…”

Gold waved him off.  “No, no, it’s just…” His lips twisted into something not quite a smile.  “Old habits, that’s all.” 

Archie nodded.  “I get that.”  He sighed softly.  “We should get tested in any case.  If we come back clean and you still want to play it safe, that’s fine.  I just want you to feel comfortable.  Okay?” 

Gold pressed his lips together, and nodded.  “Okay.” 

 

 

 

Their Friday night dinner at Gold’s house was punctuated with an awkward exchange of medical results. 

“Here,” Gold said, passing his paperwork across the table.  “Everything came back negative.” 

Archie smiled.  “That’s great,” he said, placing the papers down without looking at them and handing Gold his own.  “Me too.” 

He went back to eating his dinner and Gold sat there, the folded papers held tightly in one hand.  He bit down on the inside of his lip, unmoving.  It was only a minute before Archie noticed his indecision.  He sighed, putting down his fork. 

“You can look at it, Rick.  This isn’t a test.”  He met Gold’s eyes seriously. 

Gold hesitated a second more, and then quickly opened the papers, glancing through them swiftly.  Then he sighed, closing them again and setting them down.  He looked over at Archie. 

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. 

“Don’t be,” Archie replied.  “I want you to feel safe.  If this helps, you don’t have to apologize for that.”

Gold pressed his lips together, glancing at his own results next to Archie’s plate.  “You didn’t need to…” he trailed off, gesturing with one hand. 

Archie sighed again.  “That’s not…” he shook his head.  “That doesn’t mean anything, Rick.  We’re different people.  _Different._  That doesn’t mean better.  You can’t judge yourself by what I do.” 

Gold grunted softly, not quite convinced, though Archie’s words did make him feel better. 

He _did_ feel better, he found, as they finished dinner.  There was a slight ease, a slight release of something he hadn’t even noticed was there.  They were safe, both of them.  And furthermore, Archie was someone he could trust.  For the first time in a while, he didn’t have to…worry. 

He realized he was grinning, and after they cleaned up he pulled Archie upstairs with a subtle urgency. 

“You’re sure?” Archie asked him when Gold told him to forget the condoms. 

“ _Oh_ , yes,” he answered, smirking, and dragged Archie in for a bruising kiss. 

It was the first time he’d had sex unprotected in decades, and it was messier than he remembered, but God it was perfect and glorious even with the mess.  _Especially_ with the mess. 

Archie swallowed his cum with a knowing grin, and Gold groaned, cock twitching despite just having come, and dragged Archie up for a kiss, tasting himself greedily on Archie’s lips. 

“I almost forgot,” Gold commented when they’d finally finished and they were lying on the bed beneath crumpled sheets.  He glanced over at Archie from the corner of his eye.  “Isn’t your turn?  If, ah, if we’re still doin’ that,” he ended lamely. 

“Oh right,” Archie said, still panting a little.  He turned his head to look at Gold.  “Hm.  Well.”  He looked thoughtful, a slight crease between his brows.  Then, something lit faintly behind his eyes.  The corner of his lip quirked, and he looked at Gold shyly.  He leaned in, and whispered into Gold’s ear. 

Gold listened, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as Archie spoke.  When he was done, Archie pulled back and met Gold’s eyes, questioning.  Gold nodded, even as he felt his face heat more. 

“Tomorrow?” Archie asked quietly. 

Gold nodded again.  “Yes.  All right.” 

Archie’s face broke into a smile, and then he was kissing him again.  Gold kissed him back eagerly, butterflies of anticipation fluttering in his stomach. 

 

 

 

 

The next evening found Gold on his knees and elbows on Archie’s bed while Archie fucked him vigorously from behind.  Gold was doing his best to keep from taking his cock in hand, and for once Archie wasn’t going out of his way to hit that pleasure spot inside Gold with his thrusts, since part of Archie’s fantasy for tonight involved Archie coming first. 

Gold groaned lustily, since it still felt damn good to have Archie’s cock sliding in and out of his lubed passage.  Finally, Archie shuddered, gripping Gold’s hips tightly, and came.  Gold groaned again, louder this time, as his insides were filled with Archie’s hot spunk.  Christ, he’d forgotten how _good_ that felt…

Archie pulled out, sighing.  He stroked Gold’s arse with his hands, and then, carefully, took hold of his cheeks and pried them apart. 

“Okay,” Archie said, signalling Gold. 

Gold swallowed thickly, and shifted his hips.  He felt himself blush deeply, all the way down to his chest, and reminded himself that this was what Archie wanted.  This was what he’d asked for. 

Gold consciously unclenched his muscles, and pushed lightly, encouraging Archie’s cum to pour copiously out of his hole.  He heard Archie moan approvingly in response, and then felt Archie’s thumbs rub circles around his sopping entrance. 

It was ridiculous, and humiliating, and surely not anything to have ever been done outside of sleazy pornography, but God Gold’s cock was responding enthusiastically, most likely _because_ it was so utterly degrading.  Then, Archie’s fingers were pressing inside him, deftly finding that perfect spot and firmly kneading it. 

“You look so hot like this,” Archie whispered with a kind of wonder.  “You really think you can come just from my fingers in you?” 

Gold nodded hazily.  “Just keep…doin’ that,” he said, breathless.

“Okay,” Archie murmured. 

His fingers pulsed steadily against Gold’s prostate, and soon Gold was crying out as he spilled artlessly onto the bed. 

“Wow,” was all Archie said as Gold shuddered, clamping tight around Archie’s fingers. 

He pulled them out, and they both rolled onto their backs, resting against the pillows.  Gold cleaned up his spunk from the bed with some tissues, while Archie inspected his cum-covered hand and wrist.  After a moment, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned it off, but seeing the milky substance of Archie’s cum dripping down his hand, along with the sticky feeling between his cheeks, suddenly made Gold very certain what he was going ask for next Friday.  With that thought, Gold smirked to himself and went to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

Gold didn’t see Archie at all till dinner the following week.  It was just one of those things; between one thing and another, their paths never crossed.  Gold didn’t think much of it, even as he heated up their meals and set the table.  He answered the door when it rang, letting Archie in with a pleasant smile and a nod, and then closing the door behind him. 

“Thanks,” Archie said smile, and then suddenly somehow Gold was noticing that they were standing very close together.  Archie seemed to notice it to, his neutrally pleasant expression faltering for just a second.  They stared at each other a moment, and then through mutual silent agreement decided dinner could wait. 

Their mouths clashed together, and they barely made it up the stairs before they started ripping each other’s clothes off.  The resultant rutting was fast and dirty and neither of them lasted very long.  They collapsed on the bed afterward, gasping and naked, and helplessly laughing. 

“Wait here,” Archie said after moment, rising. 

“Okay,” Gold said agreeably, still panting. 

Archie laughed softly, pulled on his shirt and boxers, and slipped out the door.  He came back some minutes later, balancing two plates of carefully cut up strip steak and two glasses of red wine.  Gold laughed loudly at the sight and took the offered plate and glass.  They ate together, reclined in Gold’s bed, giggling between bites and gulps of wine. 

“So,” Archie said, as the last bit of steak disappeared.  “I believe it’s your turn.” 

“Mm,” Gold hummed in agreement as he swallowed the last of his wine.  “Yes,” he said, turning on his side to face Archie.  “Yes, it is.”  He met Archie’s eyes squarely.  “I want.” he began, smiling in amazement at how easy it was getting to say those words.  “You.  To fuck my mouth—I mean,” he paused, fixing Archie with a look.  “Really.  _Fuck_ it.  And then,” he leaned across Archie to set his wine glass on the nightstand, taking the opportunity to pause with his lips mere inches from Archie’s.  “I want you to come…all over my face.”  

With that, he leaned back against his pillows, watching Archie out of the corner of his eye.  He absently licked his lips as he waited for Archie’s response. 

Archie’s lips were lightly parted as he stared blankly back at Gold.  After a moment, he closed his mouth, swallowed, and then nodded.  “Okay,” he said simply, a quiet half-smile coloring his face.   

Gold could only grin widely in reply.   

 

 

 

The next night, he and Archie kept shooting coy glances at each other all through dinner and while washing up.  Finally, Archie set the dishwasher running, wiped his hands, and then sauntered over toward Gold with a smile that was somehow both confident and charmingly sheepish. 

They eyed each other heatedly, less than half a foot between them, and then Archie evenly reached out and undid Gold’s tie.  He slipped open the knot with cool, sure motions that sent Gold’s blood boiling, and dragged the silk from around Gold’s neck with a _snick_.  Then, he popped open the top buttons of Gold’s shirt with nimble fingers and Gold bit his bottom lip, already growing hard. 

Archie paused then, his eyes turning inward.  After a moment’s thought, he met Gold’s gaze again and held up the tie between them in two hands.  He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, this time speaking. 

“Put your hands behind your back?”  Archie almost managed not to make it a question, but not quite.  Still, Gold felt his heart speed up and his groin tighten. 

Without a word, Gold lowered his eyes in an act of deliberate submission, and crossed his wrists over each other at the small of his back.  Archie moved behind him, and wrapped the silk tie around his wrists.  He took his time, carefully pulling the cloth snug but not tight, and when Gold tested the knot, he was pleasantly surprised to find it didn’t budge.         

        

         

Archie came back round to face him, cupping Gold’s cheek in one warm hand.  “Okay?” he asked seriously. 

“Oh, yes,” Gold breathed.  “Now, put me on my knees.” 

Whether Gold had said it as a directive or a plea, it didn’t matter, because Archie gave him what he wanted, backing him up until his back hit the wall and then slowly easing him to the floor.  Then, he took Gold by the hair, holding his head against the wall, and gently pulled down his jaw.  Gold opened his mouth willingly, stretching it as wide as he could manage, and then fixed his eyes on the front of Archie’s trousers as he opened them and took out his already erect cock.  Gold fought back a whimper, because that would have meant closing his mouth, and then let his eyes fall shut as Archie thrust inside. 

With his head held still by Archie’s fist in his hair, Gold could only passively allow Archie to plunge his cock over and over into his mouth and throat.  Archie was cautious at first, but soon he began to do as Gold had asked and truly _fuck_ Gold’s open mouth.  Gold’s lips started to feel rubbed raw from the friction, and Gold moaned wantonly around Archie’s throbbing prick, relishing every moment.  His own dick was aching, trapped and neglected in his trousers, and he relished that too, even as his hips shifted with frustrated arousal.  Archie’s dick would sometimes jab at the back of his throat, choking him and making his eyes water, and as the tears tracked down his cheeks all Gold could think was that this was _everything_ he could have hoped for and more. 

Suddenly, it stopped, and Gold’s empty mouth was left gasping.  He blinked, and looked up at Archie in confusion. 

“Wh…why’d you stop?” Gold demanded. 

Archie was quiet, staring down at him with a tight frown.  After a moment, he started to kneel. 

“I’m gonna untie your hands,” Archie said softly, reaching forward.  Gold reacted instinctively, shoving himself against the wall. 

“What?” he blurted.  “Why?” 

Archie pressed his lips together, eying Gold heavily.  “It was a bad idea,” he said dully, and Gold felt his brow furrow in annoyance. 

“It was a brilliant idea,” he protested snappishly. 

“ _Rick_ ,” Archie said wearily.  He rubbed his forehead, and swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing.  “I can’t…” he sighed loudly.  “You can’t use your safe word when I’m…and with your hands tied, I…” he trailed off helplessly. 

Gold clenched his jaw.  He bit down on his tongue and fought the urge to throw a bloody tantrum.  _Be reasonable,_ he told himself.  _Just think_.  His eyes darted around the room, and finally stopped at one of Archie’s shelves of knicknacks. 

“There,” Gold said, gesturing with his chin.  “The marbles, bring some of those over here.” 

Archie stared at him like he’d lost his mind for a moment, but then rose to his feet and did as Gold had asked. 

“Now, put them in my hands,” Gold said with some urgency, turning just enough to give Archie access. 

Archie still looked wary, but he did, carefully placing the marbles into Gold’s grip.  Gold tightened his fist around them, and set his back once more against the wall.  He took in a breath, and met Archie’s eyes. 

“If I want you to stop,” he explained carefully.  “I’ll drop them.  You’ll hear it when they hit the floor.  Now, _please_ ,” he said, hating the note of desperation in his voice.  “Don’t stop.” 

He stared pleadingly into Archie’s eyes.  After what seemed like an age, Archie finally nodded.  He stood, and Gold let out a sigh—almost a sob—of relief.  Then, Archie’s fist was in his hair and his cock was in his mouth again and Gold was practically weeping, it felt so fucking _good_. 

When Archie pulled his cock out again, Gold mindlessly tried to follow, chasing after it with his open mouth.  He was stopped only by Archie’s grip on his hair, holding him back against the wall, and then he was crying out ecstatically as his face was covered in hot, sticky streams of fluid.  He kept his mouth wide open and stuck out his tongue, his own cock jerking frantically in his pants.  When Archie was finished, Gold closed his mouth and opened his eyes, swallowing what he’d caught of Archie’s cum and looking up at the man who had used him so exquisitely. 

Archie’s face was flushed, his eyes glassy with his fading orgasm.  Then, without even bothering to put himself away, Archie dropped to his knees and opened Gold’s trousers.  His other hand still held Gold by the hair, and Gold keened shamelessly as Archie’s hand wrapped around him.  It took only a few strokes, and then Gold was coming, spraying over Archie’s fingers while Archie brought their mouths together in a sloppy, careless kiss, fucking into Gold with his tongue with the same enthusiasm as he had minutes ago with his cock.

Gold gasped against Archie’s mouth, full awareness coming back to him slowly as the aftershocks of his orgasm trembled through him.  Their wet and messy kiss went on for a while, before they finally broke apart, panting, their lips covered in saliva and spunk.  Gold had spent himself, but he still felt a subtle pool of liquid arousal in his belly. 

“If you get hard again,” his whispered fervidly into Archie’s mouth between gasps.  “At any point tonight…promise me you’ll fuck me.  Fuck my arse raw.  Fuck me till I can’ bloody walk.” 

He felt more than a bit wild and mad saying it, but _God_ , he meant every word. 

“Promise me,” he said again, hissing through his teeth. 

Archie looked almost as wrecked as Gold felt, his face glistening with sweat and bits of cum. 

“Yeah,” Archie said, breathless and ragged.  “Yeah, okay.” 

Then he pulled Gold in for another kiss, and Gold’s mind went blank.                         

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this more of an apology than anything else. I'm back into my "I'm gonna write something every day if it kills me goddammit!" spurt of motivation, which means this fic may or may not get some updates in the future, lol. This isn't, however, really my primary focus atm, more of a stop-gap to keep the juices flowing when I run out of steam on the other fic that is eating my life (different fandom, sorry guys), so I can't guarantee anything. Also, I can't be arsed to edit this, so you are getting first draft treatment y'all! Wow, writing that out in actual text really makes me feel like an asshole, but hopefully this chapter will give someone out there some jollies :-P 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for any readers out there, as usual comments are always appreciated. I'm always trying to improve, so letting me know what works is super helpful. Happy belated New Year, and hope you enjoyed this latest installment of awkward kinky porn between two middle aged men :-D 
> 
> Also, anyone care to place bets on how long I can keep the weird food theme going in the chapter titles?


	5. Charcuterie and Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, un-betaed and unedited, so please forgive stupid mistakes. 
> 
> Shout out to Neotoma, who saw this chapter coming (check the comments, you'll see, lol) :-D

They decided the next week to switch things up for a while: Friday nights would be spent at Archie’s, Saturdays at Gold’s. 

“It doesn’t make sense to always, uh, _enact_ whatever it is at my place,” Archie had said. 

Gold had simply shrugged.  “Whatever you like.” 

So, now it was Friday night and they were eating dinner at Archie’s.  It was also, more importantly to Gold’s mind, Archie’s turn.   

“Um,” Archie began tentatively.  “Do you remember last week, when, um…when I tied your hands?” 

Gold stifled a smirk.  _No, I had completely forgotten about it_.  “Yes,” he said instead, opting for simplicity rather than sarcasm. 

“I was, ah, wondering if we could do more.  Of that.”  Archie glanced at Gold nervously. 

Gold stilled, his stomach doing a little flip.  “You…want to tie me up?” Gold asked cautiously. 

Archie swallowed, and nodded.  “If that’s all right.” 

Gold’s parted as he stared at Archie, fighting down an elated squeal.  That wouldn’t be at all dignified. 

“That…would be fine,” he said, hoping his tone sounded even. 

Archie smiled shyly, and Christ it was bloody adorable. 

Gold finished his dinner quickly, and dragged Archie off to the bedroom.  He was already thrumming with anticipation, the promise of the next day crackling in his veins.  The next day, when he’d be restrained and placed helplessly at his lover’s mercy. 

He couldn’t bloody wait. 

 

 

 

The next day was a bleeding disaster. 

Gold only barely managed to make it home two hours later than he’d intended, slamming open the door and muttering to himself about all the irritating things that had conspired to make his life hell that day.  He quickly rummaged around the kitchen in a vain attempt to warm up dinner before Archie arrived, his frantic stress making even the simplest tasks more difficult.  He’d barely started when he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Damn, damn, damn it,” he snarled, and limped back to the door. 

“I’m so sorry, Archie,” he said, letting him in with a helpless wave of his hand.  “I’ve just got home, nothing’s ready, I—”

“Hey,” Archie cut in soothingly.  “Don’t worry about it.  _Rick_ ,” Archie went on, and Gold kept sputtering.  Archie put his hands on Gold’s shoulders.  “Relax.  It’s okay.  You look like you’ve been through the ringer today.  Why don’t you go upstairs, take a shower or something, and let me take care of dinner.  Okay?” 

Archie looked steadily into Gold’s eyes, and Gold sighed.  He wanted to protest, but damn it was a tempting offer. 

“Alright,” he said after a moment.  Archie smiled, and Gold turned to make his way upstairs. 

He felt much better after a hot shower, rinsing all the stress from the day down the drain.  He was standing in the middle of his bedroom in his robe when he heard a knock.  Archie opened the door a crack and peeked his head in. 

“May I come in?” he asked politely, and Gold waved him inside, smiling.  Archie brought with him a platter of cured meats and cheeses, with slices of fruit on one side, and two glasses of wine.  Gold shook his head and sighed at the sight. 

“You are a God send, you know that,” Gold noted, and Archie grinned. 

“It really wasn’t any trouble,” Archie replied. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and the two of them picked at the plate with their fingers, chatting easily. 

“You know, we could, ah, reschedule our plans for tonight,” Archie offered as they ate.  “If you’re feeling too stressed. 

Gold frowned, and shook his head as he chewed.  “Oh, no,” he said after swallowing.  “You’re not getting of things that easy.”  He shot Archie a flirtatious smirk, and Archie blushed. 

“Okay,” Archie said quietly.  “Um, in that case,” he stood, carrying the empty dishes.  “I’ll be right back.  You,” he nodded towards Gold.  “Stay…right there.” 

Gold shrugged, leaning back on his hands.  “Whatever you say.” 

Archie blushed again, and ducked out of the room.  Gold glanced around, suddenly nervous.  He was still in nothing but his bathrobe, which seemed more significant now than it had a few minutes ago. 

Fortunately, Archie returned quickly, so Gold didn’t have too much time to stew.  He was carrying a long-ish white box, sort of like the type used to deliver flowers but not quite, and a small plastic bag.  He set the bag on the nightstand, and then came and stood in front of Gold.  He glanced at Gold almost bashfully, holding the box out in front of him like he wasn’t sure whether to offer it to Gold or not.  Brow creasing, Gold stood up, eying the box questioningly. 

“Um, so, I…I got these,” Archie stammered, opening the lid.  “I wasn’t, um…” Archie may have continued to after that, but Gold wasn’t really listening.  He felt his mouth fall open a little as he looked inside. 

There were several lengths of carefully looped ropes laid inside.  A creamy off-white in color, they shimmered very slightly where the light hit them.  Silk, Gold concluded, when he ran a finger over them, and he didn’t want to think about what it must have cost Archie to purchase these.  The thought alone was enough to take Gold’s breath away, quite literally. 

“This is…okay?” Archie asked Gold, a note of insecurity in his voice. 

“It’s…” Beautiful.  Stunning.  Exquisite.  “Yes,” Gold said, lifting his head and blinking, a strange lump forming in his throat.  “Yes, ah, this is fine.” 

Archie gave him a quiet smile, and set the box on the bed.  Then, hesitating, he licked his lips and reached out.  Carefully, he undid the knot that held Gold’s robe closed, and pushed it off his shoulders till It fell in a heap around his feet.  Gold’s breath hitched and his face heated as he was abruptly made naked in front of Archie.  He kept his eyes level with Archie’s chest, not trusting himself to look up and see Archie looking at him. 

Archie took both of Gold’s hands tenderly, and held them together between them.  He lifted a length of rope from the box, unwinding it, and the then wrapped it several times around Gold’s wrists, cinching it in a firm knot. 

“Okay?” Archie asked him, yet again, and Gold tested his bonds. 

“Tighter,” he said softly after a moment.  Archie nodded agreeably and retied the knot, tugging it a bit more firmly around Gold’s wrists. 

“Better?” he asked, and this time Gold simply nodded, not sure he could manage speech. 

Archie gently pushed Gold to lie down on his back upon the bed, pulling Gold’s arms up over his head.  He used the loose ends of the rope to fix Gold’s hands to the headboard.  He left quite a bit of slack between the headboard and his hands, Gold could probably have untied the knot himself if he tried, but Gold still found a moan floating up through his throat as his movement was all at once restricted. 

He was tied to the bed, and Archie was kneeling over him. 

Gold groaned deeply, pulling against his bonds and writhing as his present state fully sank in.  His hips bucked, his cock full and flushed with wanton arousal. 

Then, he felt Archie kissing him, warm lips playing over his own.  Gold tried to follow them as the pulled away, mewling in disappointment—until Archie’s mouth descended onto his neck.  Archie licked and sucked along the lines of Gold’s throat, driving him to distraction.  Archie’s hands ran over the planes of his stomach while his mouth moved steadily lower.  Archie sucked Gold’s nipples and slid down his chest, down his stomach, before finally taking Gold’s throbbing erection into his mouth. 

Gold cried out, arching off the bed.  His legs splayed shamelessly as Archie worked between them.  He held Gold’s by the hips, keeping him in place while sucked Gold’s cock.  Gold could do nothing to prevent or direct him—not that he would have wanted to, but his powerlessness was intoxicating.  Then, Archie slipped his slickened fingers between Gold’s cheeks and into his puckered entrance, and Gold cried out again in hopeless ecstasy.  Archie pleasured him with his fingers, but he was also stretching him, clearly preparing his hole to be used later, and that thought was enough to send Gold over the edge, spilling into Archie’s mouth with a strangled wail. 

Gold fell back against the bed, gasping.  He looked down at Archie, who glanced up at him impishly and swallowed Gold’s cum with a sly smile.  Gold shivered, his hips shifting on Archie’s fingers still inside him.  Archie had removed some layers of clothing, and was currently wearing only his undershirt and trousers, which Gold had failed to notice until now. 

Gold had just orgasmed, but he was still aroused, and he could feel his cock already beginning to attempt a second wind.  Christ, he’d forgotten how good this felt.  He strained a bit against the ropes around his wrists, enjoying the tension and confinement they provided. 

Archie looked utterly fantastic, flushed and lightly sweating.  Gold was contemplating begging for another kiss, but Archie was already climbing up his body and pressing his lips against his.  Gold moaned softly and opened his mouth wider, eagerly welcoming Archie’s tongue and the bitter taste of Gold’s cum that came with it.  Archie kissed him languidly, as though he had all the time in the world, and what else could Gold do but let him? 

Finally, Archie pulled away just enough to look into Gold’s eyes, cupping his cheek tenderly. 

“You look amazing like this,” Archie said with simple sincerity. 

Gold felt a dopey smile threaten to take over his face.  “I’m glad you approve,” Gold said, undulating slightly under Archie in a push for being teasingly flirtatious. 

Archie’s pupils were wide, and they raked over Gold’s form like he was determined to suck in every bit of him. 

“You’ll let me know if you, ah, if you need, or…or want anythin—”

“I thought this was supposed to be _your_ fantasy,” Gold said, interrupted Archie’s babbles.  “I think you should do whatever you want with me.”  Gold dropped his voice to whisper.  “While I’m…at your mercy.” 

Archie blushed, ducking his head.  He met Gold’s eyes again.  “You’re sure?  I want to make sure you…that you want this too.” 

“Oh, I do,” Gold answered.  It’d be silly to pretend otherwise at this point.  “Don’t worry about that.  You just go ahead and,” Gold bit his lip, a sudden spark of fresh arousal lancing through him.  “… _Enjoy_ yourself.” 

Archie looked down at him, heat glowing behind his eyes.  “Okay,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Gold’s throat.  He pinched a nipple lightly between two fingers.  “Okay.  Can…can you turn over?” 

The request sent a thrill through Gold’s frame.  He nodded softly.  His hips kept shifting and swirling indistinctly, unable to stay still through Gold’s ever-present lust. 

Archie climbed off of him and helped Gold turn onto his stomach.  He placed a pillow under Gold’s hips and Gold moaned at the provocative angle it placed his arse as well as the teasing friction to his cock.  Next, Gold felt a gentle touch to one ankle, and looked over his shoulder to see his left foot being tied to the bedpost.  He moaned again, deeper this time, exhilarated by the idea of his legs being forcibly spread wide.  Archie showed some hesitation with Gold’s bad leg, but at Gold’s encouragement—well, insistence—he bound that one as well.  With his feet tied to the bottom of the bed, the ropes binding his hands had been pulled tauter, and now Gold was truly restricted, unable to make more than the smallest of shifting motions against the bed.  Unable to close his legs and with the pillow under his hips, Gold’s balls and pucker were exposed, readily accessible to Archie’s eyes and hands and cock. 

Naked and bound, Gold was now prostrate and defenseless.  Helpless.  Vulnerable.  Archie could do anything to him like this, and that excited Gold more than anything. 

Archie straddled Gold’s back, fully naked now, and after the briefest moments, laid his hands along Gold’s spine, stroking firmly up towards his shoulders.  His hands were warm and covered in something smooth and slippery.  They glided over Gold’s skin and pressed deep into his muscles, drawing a throaty groan from Gold as tension he hadn’t even known was there began to melt away. 

Gold could feel Archie’s erection against his back, but Archie didn’t show any urgency.  He spent long minutes thoroughly working over Gold’s back with strong, insistent caresses.  He massaged Gold’s shoulders and along his sides, and only when Gold thought he might actually liquefy and sink into the mattress did he move down to kneel between Gold’s thighs. 

First, he simply kneaded Gold’s buttocks, loosening those muscles like all the rest.  Gold whimpered into the bedding under him, luxuriating in Archie’s attentions, but still restlessly craving more. 

Archie didn’t make him wait too much longer before sliding his lubricated thumbs between Gold’s cheeks.  He fondled Gold’s hole and then pushed deep inside with both thumbs.  Having already been stretched some, and with him so relaxed, they went in easily, Gold’s body readily accepting the invasion without any resistance or complaint.  Archie stroked him from the inside now, opening him up and loosening his muscles there as skillfully as he had everywhere else.  Soon, Gold was greedily yearning for Archie to go on and mount him already, and he forced himself to remain silent and passive, to wait for Archie to take him in his own time.  He wanted Archie inside him _so badly_ , but more than that, he wanted to be something for Archie to enjoy, to take pleasure in and—if he so desired—to _savor._   So, he didn’t let himself beg or plead for his own selfish wants, even as his loose and slickened hole implored to be fucked with every shuddering pulse of blood through his body. 

Then, like a light breaking through, Archie finally held open his arse-cheeks and sank his cock inside Gold’s faithfully waiting passage.  Gold nearly shouted his rapturous approval, the elated shriek bursting out of him in joyful relief.  Archie took hold of his hips and fucked into him deeply, touching those innermost parts of Gold with a smooth and simple surety.  It wasn’t frenzied or done with over vigorous force, but Archie’s steady and implacable command of his body had Gold howling and wailing as each certain thrust built and built and built upon itself till Gold’s thought he might split open from sheer ecstasy. 

He could hear Archie groaning and grunting behind him with each penetrative stab of his cock, and that pushed Gold even further.  His own cock had only the pillow to shallowly rut against, yet he already felt so, _so_ close, he could almost taste it.  His body undulated as best it could in mindless pleasure, tugging senselessly on his bonds which only sent new tremors of lustful delight through him. 

“ _Nnng,_ ” Archie moaned throatily.  “You feel so _good._ ” 

Gold mewled, clenching in pleasure around the pulsing cock inside him.  “Archie,” he breathed, sighing like a kind of benediction. 

“So warm,” Archie went on, heedless.  “So _perfect_.” 

“Archie, please,” Gold begged, though at this point he didn’t even know what for. 

“And look at you,” Archie moaned, high and lusty.  “Just…laid out for me.”  Archie slid his hands along the small of Gold’s back, the skin still slick with soft oils.  “Just for me.” 

Gold keened, arching as best he could into Archie touch.  “ _Yes_ ,” he whimpered.  “Please, Archie, please, please, please—” 

Then, like an ocean wave you saw coming but were still unprepared for when it hit, Gold’s orgasm crashed through him.  He shuddered, his whole body seizing, and he cried out in reckless, wild passion as surges of pleasure broke inside his body, shattering him into pieces.  He felt Archie come too, filling his insides with the warm, thick evidence of his climax, and that only spurred his own delirious euphoria to greater heights. 

Gold may have screamed. 

Archie slumped down over Gold’s back, panting.  Gold could feel his breath in puffs against his skin.  The pillow under him was sticky, and there was a subtle ache in his shoulders.  Archie’s cock had slipped from his hole and now rested between his cheeks.  Gold couldn’t move, and it wasn’t only because of the ropes binding his limbs to the bedframe. 

“I…” Archie shifted, grunting lightly.  “I should…um.  Get up, untie you.”  He started to lift himself from Gold’s back. 

“You don’t have to,” Gold said quickly, before he’d had a chance to think about it.  “I…I mean,” he amended.  “…Take your time.” 

Archie was quiet, and then, he carefully laid himself back down over Gold’s prone form.  “Yeah,” he whispered against Gold’s ear.  “Okay.”

Gold closed his eyes, and shivered, a heady haze clouding his thoughts.  Burning rapture had given way to a lazy contentment, satisfaction warming him from his toes to his fingers.  He’d come twice after all, he reflected, but it wasn’t just that. 

Archie…

Oh, he wanted so much, Gold was realizing.  He wanted…

He wanted…

Gold swallowed thickly.  He wanted more.  And, he was beginning to believe, he might be able have it. 


	6. Trussed Chicken and Champaign

Gold stood and looked over the items on his bed, fidgeting with the head of his cane as he questioned yet again the wisdom of what he was about to do. 

The night before at dinner, Archie had asked him if he had a request for that week, and Gold had answered cagily. 

_“Ah, yes,” he said, coughing lightly into his fist.  “But, ahm, if…if it’s all right, I’d…rather discuss it…tomorrow night.  I…I know that’s not the…arrangement, ah, we’re supposed to have more time, but I…I just,” he swallowed, not sure how to explain.  “…It would be easier, if…we don’t have to, of course, ah, do anything tomorrow if…if it turns out…but I…I’d just…”_

_“It’s fine, Rick,” Archie said, gently cutting off his babbling.  “If that’s how you want to do things this time, that’s what we’ll do.”_

_Archie had made a whole chicken for dinner that night, roasted in herbs and spices that left a tangy, smoky aroma on his tongue.  Gold pressed his lips together, hating his own cowardice._

_“I…I just don’t want you to feel like I’m springing anything on you, but I really,” he let out a small sigh.  “…It’s hard for me, to…to talk about, and…”_

_“It’s okay, really,” Archie said with a soft smile.  “I understand.  You’ve been…” Archie’s eyes slid away for a moment.  “…It means a lot, that you’re willing to share these things with me.”  He met Gold’s eyes kindly.  “Whatever makes it easier for you.”_

Back in the present, Gold swallowed nervously.  _Easier.  Right._

He’d thought it’d be better if he could _show_ Archie, instead of being forced to clumsily describe everything, but the thought of carting a stash of sex toys over to Archie’s apartment had proven too much for his nerves. 

He looked over the items again.  He’d pulled out his old chest from years ago and gone through the neglected contents.  A fair amount he’d simply thrown away, but some had appeared salvageable.  Some carefully applied cleaning solutions and oils had brought them back to serviceability, and from there, he’d selected a chosen few to present to Archie for tonight. 

It wasn’t anything too drastic; indeed, compared to some his more extreme bondage exploits, it was downright tame.  Still, Gold was all too aware that for Archie this might be…too much.  That what he planned to ask for tonight would be a step too far.  This was a clear step from casual kinky explorations, to something more marked, more… _openly_ perverse.  Archie had brought him silk—but now Gold was reciprocating with metal and leather. 

To add to his anxiety was how much Gold would be admitting in asking for this.  Not that he thought Archie would be all that surprised—he must have his suspicions by now—but that wasn’t the same as having the full extent of Gold’s predilections confirmed and laid bare for him to see.  There would be no way to pretend after this that Gold not only had unequivocal inclinations, but also _experience_.  And Gold simply didn’t know how Archie would look at him once that was apparent. 

He could still back out, he supposed.  Put the trinkets back in their box, lock it up and forget about them again.  But—perhaps against his better judgement—the temptation was proving far too attractive in spite of the risk presented. 

A brief flash across his mind—an image of himself, naked but for a paltry scattering of leather bands—was all it took to quiet his indecision.  Silently berating himself for having grown so rash and foolhardy, Gold turned and exited the bedroom, leaving the instruments and the risk they represented brazenly in plain view upon the bed. 

 

 

 

After dinner, Archie took Gold by the hand, smiling concernedly.  “Are you all right?  You’ve seemed a little…distracted.” 

Gold ducked his head.  He let himself grip Archie’s fingers more tightly, steadying himself.  “I’m fine, I just…” He licked his lips absently, and took in a breath, making himself meet Archie’s clear blue eyes.  “Would you…come upstairs with me?” 

Archie’s expression grew warm, his smile tender.  “Of course.” 

Gold led Archie by the hand.  He paused a moment outside his bedroom door, and then opened it, stepping inside.  He walked a few paces ahead of Archie, turning to face him with both hands braced on the handle of his cane.  Archie followed after him, quietly closing the door behind him.  He stepped further into the bedroom, glancing at Gold uncertainly.  Gold saw the exact moment Archie noticed what lay on the bed behind him, his face stilling into a muted expression of hesitant surprise. 

Swallowing, Gold sat down on the corner of the bed, just to the side of the three objects laid in a neat row along the bottom of the mattress. 

“Do you know what these are?” Gold asked quietly, gesturing with his eyes. 

Archie took a small step forward.  “I…I think so,” he answered, a small crease between his brows.  He looked at Gold timidly.  “Maybe…maybe you should explain, just in case.”  

Archie took a seat at the opposite corner of the bed, folding his hands in his lap and looking to Gold expectantly.  Gold nodded, inhaling deeply through his nose, and looked down at the items between them.  He reached out a hand and lifted the first an inch or two from the bed. 

“These are wrist cuffs,” he expounded as matter-of-factly as possible.  “Fairly self-explanatory.”  He replaced it on the bed and moved to the next, taking a strip of studded leather between his fingertips.  “This…is a gag,” he managed to say, even if his face heated and heart beat faster.  “It’s designed to…to keep…”  Gold broke off, pressing his lips together.  He took a breath and tried again.  “It would hold my mouth open,” he stated as simply as he could. 

He paused, glancing at Archie who was listening attentively.  Archie was holding an even expression, but Gold saw his eyes widen after a moment as the implications of this latest announcement sank in.   Gold lowered his eyes again, releasing his hold on the gag. 

“And this,” he concluded, briefly brushing his index finger against the edge of the final implement and swallowing thickly around his tongue which now felt heavy in his mouth.  “Is a…a…cock ring,” he finally got out.  “It’s…not entirely… _impossible_ to achieve orgasm while wearing this, but, ah…it, um…wouldn’t be very…probable.  It’s an effective, ah, impediment.  To that.” 

With that, he placed his hand back on the head of his cane with the other, squeezing lightly in a gesture of unease.  He looked over at Archie then, waiting for his response. 

Archie sat silently, a sober look on his face Gold couldn’t quite decipher.  “So,” Archie said after a moment.  “You…you’d like to…um,” he looked at Gold, questioning.  “Use these?  Is that right?” 

Gold bit his lip and gave a little nod.  “I’d like…” he made himself say around the lump in his throat, a slight rasp coloring his voice.  “I’d like you to put these on me.” 

Archie didn’t appear to react.  “Uh, all of them?” he asked quietly. 

Gold paused, and then nodded.  “Yes.”

“At…at the same time?” Archie asked, clarifying. 

Gold swallowed.  “Ideally,” he confirmed, jaw tight. 

Archie nodded to himself, looking thoughtful.  There was a troubled crease to his brow.  “And…” he went on finally.  “And, then what?” 

Gold blinked at the question. 

“I…I mean,” Archie continued when Gold didn’t immediately answer.  “What’s…what do you want to happen once you’re, uh…” 

 _Shackled_ , Gold’s mind supplied.  _Bound and gagged in old black leather._

“Ah,” Gold answered hesitantly, voice hushed.  “That…that’d be up to you, really.”

Archie looked over at Gold, meeting his eyes with a frown.  “Me?” he said, sounding startled. 

Gold nodded.  Archie looked away, still frowning. 

“But,” Archie continued.  “If…if this is your…your fantasy, or whatever, don’t…don’t you want a say in what happens?”

Gold felt a warm tingle run over his skin.  “No,” he answered softly. 

Archie looked at him strangely, and Gold sighed, turning his face away. 

“That…that’s the point,” Gold tried to explain, a cramped tightness in his chest.  “To not have a say.  To…to do whatever _you_ want.”   

He fell silent, staring blankly down at the handle of his cane. 

“…So, uh,” Archie began, and Gold looked over towards him from the corner of his eyes.  Archie rubbed the back of neck, and awkward half-smile tugging at his lips.  “For your turn to do something you want, you want to…do whatever _I_ want.”  He shot Gold dry look.  “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you found a loophole.” 

Gold ducked his head, abashed, and let out a breath in a sharp puff.  “No, I…I wasn’t—” 

“I know,” Archie cut in quickly.  “It…was a joke.”  He laughed nervously, hands fidgeting. 

“Ah,” Gold replied, and looked back down. 

“Look, I…” Archie sighed.  “I’m just not sure…”

“I understand,” Gold said, his stomach clenching painfully.  “It’s fine, you…you don’t have to—” 

“Rick, I’m not—” Archie hastily interrupted, breaking off into a sigh.  “It’s not a definite no, I just…I have some concerns.”  He looked at Gold imploringly.  “Can…we maybe talk about it some more?” 

Gold glanced at Archie guardedly, torn between renewed hope and fearful dejection.  He nodded tightly, biting the inside of his lip. 

Archie took a deep breath, sitting up a bit straighter.  “Okay.  So, first of all, I’d…I’d like to understand a little better what exactly it is that you’d want from me in this…scenario.  You…you said I should do what I want, but I…”  He looked at Gold a bit helplessly.  “I’m just not sure what that means.  I want… _if_ we do this, I want it to be what you wanted, and I’m not sure I really know what that is right now.”

Gold pressed his lips together and swallowed.  He slid his eyes to the side, evading Archie’s gaze.  He felt his heart beating hard in chest, and he mentally chided himself for not being more prepared for this conversation. 

“Right,” he muttered under his breath.  “All right.”  He inhaled deeply, steeling himself as best he could.  Then, he forced himself to meet Archie’s eyes.  “It’s…”  He trailed off immediately, and tried again.  He gestured to the items on the bed.  “All of this, it’s to…to make me…helpless.  Powerless.  To take away my…my choice.”  He took another breath, licking his lips.  “What I would want you to do is…whatever you might enjoy doing.  Anything that…comes to mind.”  He let out a short breathy laugh.  “You’d have…free reign, as it were, to…”  Gold felt his face heating, but he pushed on.  “T-to use me for…for your own—” He finally turned away again, a fierce blush burning his cheeks.  “—Pleasure.  Amusement.  Whatev—however you want to call it.” 

He peered at Archie from behind strands of his hair, anxiety and shame no doubt plain upon his face. 

“You want to make sure you know what I want,” Gold continued.  If he was going to do this, to make Archie understand, then he might as well go all the way at this point.  “But what I _want_ is…is for you not to care about that.  To not give any thought to what I might want, or not want, and just do whatever pleases you.  For tonight…”  Clenching his jaw, Gold raised his eyes and looked into Archie’s face.  “For tonight my pleasure wouldn’t matter.  Only yours.”

He ended in a whisper, blinking back the beginnings of tears, and looked away again.  His throat ached.  He felt raw, exposed, which made sense he supposed.  He’d taken his clothes off in front of Archie before, but he felt far more naked now, with this secret laid out in simple language. 

“Wow.” 

Gold looked up at Archie’s whispered exclamation.  He appeared somewhat dazed, but at least wasn’t exhibiting any blatant signs of horrified disgust, or running for the door, as Gold might have feared. 

“That’s, um,” Archie coughed lightly into his fist.  “Wow.  Okay.  That’s…”  He turned his gaze onto Gold with a kind of wonder.  “You’d really…you’d really do that?  You’d… _want_ to do that with—with me?” 

“I…” Gold started.  Archie was staring at him, his eyes bright and gleaming with a quiet amazement. 

“Yes,” Gold answered, because what else could he say?  _Obviously_ he did, why else would he put himself through all this? 

“Wow,” Archie said again, blinking.  “Okay.  Well, I…I have a few more questions, before we…we do anything.  Okay?” 

Gold felt his brow furrow, a cautious lightness beginning to fill his chest.  “B…before?” he asked hesitantly.  “Does…you mean you’d…?” He trailed off, tilting his head questioningly. 

Archie ducked his head, smiling bashfully.  “Well, it...it’d be pretty hard to turn down an offer like that,” he said lightly with a soft blush. 

Gold knew his eyes had grown wide and his mouth was hanging open, but he simply couldn’t stop staring at the astonishing man sitting at the corner of his bed.  All at once, he felt a liquid warmth flow through his veins, replacing all his hollow aches with a soft glow.  The tiniest beginnings of a smile began to brush his lips.

“I do still have some questions,” Archie said with a nervous twist of his hands.  “Like, um,” he timidly pointed toward the cock ring beside him.  “If that stops you from…from coming—I guess that’s the point?”  He shot Gold an inquiring look.  “Your pleasure not mattering?  Like you said?” 

Gold nodded earnestly, chest swelling.  “Yes, exactly,” he affirmed, feeling encouraged and likewise encouraging. 

“Okay,” Archie went on.  “So, when should it come off?  Near the end?” 

Gold glanced down, letting out a puff of laughter.  “Ah.  No.  No, it...it wouldn’t come off.  Not tonight.” 

Archie looked at him quizzically.  “…At all?” 

Gold shook his head, confirming. 

“So…so how…?” Archie continued, still looking confused. 

“I don’t want to come tonight,” Gold stated clearly.  “I want to be…” he glanced away, trying to think of how to put this.  “An object.  Used for your pleasure.  And…nothing else.”  He looked back at Archie.  “For tonight, you can think of me as…as just another toy to play with.”

Archie had a small frown creasing the corners of his mouth.  “What…” he began slowly.  “What if I do something you don’t like?” 

Gold contemplated the question, his stomach giving a little flip.  He decided not to go into the complexities of enjoying something being done to you even though you might not like it in the strictest sense, or even the paradox of enjoying something _because_ you don’t like, and opted for a simpler version of the truth. 

“I don’t think that’s likely to happen,” he said, shooting Archie coy smile. 

Archie blushed fetchingly.  “But—” Archie broke off, sighing, and rubbed his forehead.  “Still, that’s…that doesn’t really…” He looked down at the space of bed between them.  “It’s like before, with…with…” he blushed again.  “What I mean is, if your hands are tied and you can’t, um, _speak_ , then…” He looked at Gold imploringly.  “How will I know if something’s wrong?  If you want me to stop, or…or _need_ me to stop…? 

Gold bit back a chuckle.  “Well, I can always kick you in the head if worse comes to worst,” Gold said drolly. 

Archie stared back at him, unamused.  “That’s not really comforting.” 

Gold breathed in, regaining some seriousness.  “You can always ask me, if you’re worried,” he explained patiently.  “I’ll still be able to nod or shake my head.  Barring that, I’ll blink once for yes and twice for no.  All right?” 

Archie nodded, thoughtful.  “That still doesn’t give you a way to get my attention if…if you need to.” 

“Believe me,” Gold said, smirking.  “If it were to get that bad, I’d have no trouble making you well aware of it.”  He snickered, glancing at the scraps of leather between them.  “This is hardly enough to immobilize me.  But Archie,” he met Archie’s eyes, straightforward and earnest.  “I’m not worried about that.”

Archie’s frown deepened.  “But—”

“ _Archie_ ,” Gold broke in, a warm smile on his face.  “I appreciate you being concerned about it, I really do, I…I don’t think you can realize how much,” Gold glanced away briefly, reflecting back on old mistakes.  “But you’re not going to hurt me.  Whatever happens, I know that.” 

Archie let out a little breath.  “Well, of course, not on purpose, but—”

“Not even on accident,” Gold cut in definitively, shaking his head. 

Archie looked at him, a strange expression on his face.  “How…how can you know that?” He asked with a simple sincerity. 

Gold smiled softly, and shrugged.  “Because I do,” he said plainly.  “Archie, I trust you,” he said.  _More than anyone_ , he didn’t say.  “You should too.”  Gold glanced away, embarrassed.  “Trust yourself, I mean.” 

They were both quiet for a moment.  It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but there was a slight charge to the air, a subtle buzz humming in the space between them.  Gold was staring at his cane again, but he could feel Archie’s eyes on him, like two slivers of sunbeams on his skin.  Then, without a word, Archie stood up.  He took a few steps and came to stand in front of Gold.  Gently, he took Gold’s cane from his hands and set it aside.  Then, he shifted the wrist cuffs over a bit, and sat down next to Gold on the bed.  They were close enough for their legs to brush, and Archie placed a hand on the small of Gold’s back. 

“Rick,” Archie said softly.  Taking a breath, Gold raised his eyes to meet Archie’s.  They looked at each other, and Archie’s bright eyes were full of an easy fondness.  “This is what you want?”  The question was asked simply, without a hint of condemnation.  Gold nodded.  “Okay,” Archie murmured, something undefined muffling his voice. 

“You don’t have to,” Gold said, suddenly unsure. 

Archie smiled quietly, and leaned in, placing a smooth kiss to Gold’s lips.  “I know.  But if you want to let me do this, then…then I want to try.”  He rubbed Gold’s back, his palm warm even through Gold’s shirt.  “Okay?” He asked one more time. 

Gold took a deep breath and nodded.  “Yes.”  That was all the speech he could manage.  There was a sharp brightness sparking through him just under his skin, and his heart beat with an excited rapidity that left him breathless. 

Archie took a breath of his own, and nodded once.  Then, he turned and picked up the gag from where it lay next to him on the bed.  He turned back, holding it in two hands between Gold and himself.  With a thrilled spike to his pulse, Gold shifted slightly on the bed, offering Archie his back.  After about three heartbeats, Archie brought the gag over Gold’s head in front of his face.  Gold lifted his hands and helped Archie fit the large leather-wrapped O-ring into his mouth, guiding him as he secured and fastened the buckle behind his head.  As the gag tightened into place, firmly latching around his skull and pulling his jaw wide, Gold’s eyes fluttered closed.  He let out a breathy, muffled moan, head sagging forward as his chest heaved.  He was swiftly and painfully aroused, his cock stiffening to full mast in less than a minute simply from the aching stretch to his strained lips. 

Archie’s hands were on his shoulders, stroking soothingly as Gold fought to regain some equilibrium through the sudden waves of arousal wracking his frame. 

“Okay?” Archie murmured into his ear, wrapping his arms around Gold’s waist from behind.  Gold nodded fervidly, though he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering pathetically around the gag.  Archie pressed his lips to Gold’s neck.  “Okay.  I’m going to keep going then.” 

Gold nodded again, helplessly twisting in Archie’s arms.  Archie kissed him again, on the cheek this time, just above the leather band of the gag, and Gold sucked in a desperate hiccupping breath.  Archie left the bed then and knelt down in front of Gold.  Deftly, he tugged off Gold’s shoes and socks, and then undid his belt and fly.  He pulled down Gold’s trousers and underwear, with Gold lifting enough to allow them down over his hips, and stripped them off of his legs, leaving Gold naked from the waist down.  His erect cock stuck out obscenely from under the hem of his shirt, flushed and swollen with vivid lustfulness. 

Archie slid his hands along Gold’s thighs and parted them, pushing them open wide.  He stroked Gold’s inner thighs a few times, and then reached for the cock ring on the bed. 

“Show me,” he asked thickly, holding out the straps the leather to Gold like it was something other than a perverted sex toy. 

Gold took the offered item in with shaking fingers, taking deep breaths to steady himself.  He affixed the larger loop around where his testicles met his body and smaller one around the base of his cock, cinching them both tight with a grunt.  His cock twitched in protest, it’s chances of relief abruptly stifled.  He’d forgotten to mention to Archie that, in a sick twist, the cock ring would keep him hard as well as unable to come, condemning him to a night of constant arousal with no hope of orgasm.  A dismal fate, to be sure, and yet it was one that Gold relished.  It was hard to say why this type of play had always attracted him; perhaps it was simply that he was a glutton for punishment.  In any case, he was now even more aroused, his mind clouded with a constant haze of lust. 

It took Gold a moment to notice Archie unbuttoning shirt, baring Gold’s chest and stomach as he worked his way steadily up the row of buttons.  He slipped the shirt off Gold’s shoulders, and then moved to sit behind Gold on the bed, tugging Gold’s arms out of his sleeves.  He laid Gold’s shirt on the bed and retrieved the final item Gold had provided: the wrist cuffs.  The metal rings on each thick circle of leather were already attached to each other by a single, short, two-way metal clip that would leave less than an inch between them and provide a more rigid restraint than links of a chain.  Gold placed his hands in loose fists at the base of his spine, ready for Archie to bind them together.  Archie’s fingers were gentle as they encased first Gold’s right wrist and then his left, pulling the buckles snug.  Gold flexed his fingers, and then curled them back in, finding the supple, fur lined leather a comfort.  With his arms effectively bound behind his back, Gold felt himself relax, the calming release of all control flooding through him. 

With hooded eyes, Gold watched as Archie carefully folded Gold’s clothes and placed them on the dresser, before removing his own shoes and socks.  He then unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling up his sleeves to the elbows.  Pausing briefly, he also took off his glasses, laying them on the dresser as well.  With that, he came and stood a few paces in front of Gold.  One arm was crossed over his chest while his opposite hand rubbed absently across his mouth. 

The oddity of the situation was impossible to ignore.  Gold was seated at the foot of the bed, naked, with his hands behind his back and his mouth held lewdly open, his bloated cock jutting out from bands of black leather, while Archie stood looking at him in a dress shirt and slacks.  It was a comical disparity that made Gold feel ridiculous, and he tugged unconsciously against the bindings around his wrists as his face heated with embarrassment.  He’d never felt his own depravity as keenly as in this moment. 

“Okay,” Archie said softly after a few moments, watching Gold with intently peering eyes.  “So…so now, I…what do I now?” 

Gold stared at Archie, wondering incredulously if Archie was asking _him_.  His eyes shifted uncertainly, and he shot Archie a look, since it wasn’t as though he could actually _answer_. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Archie muttered quickly.  “I, uh, I’m just a little, um…discombobulated.”  Archie winced.  “That was…sorry.  I don’t know why I’m talking, it, uh, it’s probably a…pretty stupid thing to do right now.”  He scratched the back of his neck, frowning.  “So, I’m supposed to…do whatever I want?  Right?  Right,” he added swiftly, answering his own query.  “That’s…I’m just not used to that, I guess.  I’m not…” He trailed off, biting his lip. 

Gold sat quietly through all this, since he really couldn’t do anything else, mentally kicking himself and fighting the urge to roll his eyes.  He could only hope that Archie wouldn’t spend the entire night just standing there babbling to himself. 

Archie dropped his arms to his sides and flexed his fingers.  “Whatever…whatever comes to mind,” he murmured to himself.  “Whatever comes to mind,” he repeated a bit more firmly.  “Okay.” 

With that, he squared his shoulders and stepped forward, walking straight up to where Gold was on the bed.  Showing only the slightest hesitation, he opened the front of his trousers and pulled out his prick. Gold’s eyes immediately fixed on the flesh now inches from his face.  Archie was at least hard, so that was encouraging, and Gold’s tongue reflexively undulated in anticipation of taking it into his mouth. 

Archie held himself in one hand, and placed his other hand at the back of Gold’s head.  At the slightest urging pressure, Gold leaned forward, intending to stuff the open hole of his mouth with the full length of Archie’s cock.  Suddenly, there was a tug, and Gold was stopped short, a bare breath from the tip of Archie’s prick.  The hand behind his head had grabbed hold of the buckle of his gag and now held him place.  Gold lifted his eyes, searching out Archie face in silent questioning.  Archie was looking down at him in turn, appearing as surprised by his action as Gold was.  Then, Archie pressed his lips together in a firm line, and lifted his chin very, very slightly. 

“Lick it.” 

Gold blinked at the softly spoken command.  It could almost have been a request, but for a subtle sharpness on the last consonant. 

Without another thought, Gold lowered his gaze back to Archie’s cock.  He focused in on the head and, slowly, stuck out his tongue.  It felt strange, with his mouth already held open, to slide his tongue out of the hollow space formed by his stretched lips, the obscenity somehow emphasized.  With Archie holding his head at the this distance, he could only just reach his target, but he dutifully gave the tip of Archie’s cock a firm lick with the flat of his tongue, glancing up to see Archie’s reaction.  Archie shivered, watching him with hooded eyes, so Gold went on and swirled the tip of his tongue around the head, sliding it down in a line over the dimpled hole at the center. 

He continued, stretching his tongue as best his could to lave and stroke at the firm flesh in front of him.  He could hear Archie’s labored breathing as he faithfully performed his proscribed task, the evidence of Archie’s pleasure thrilling him.  Then, without warning, Archie thrust forward with his hips and pulled on Gold’s head, plunging his member into the cavern of Gold’s open mouth.  Gold groaned in gratification as his empty orifice was filled with pulsing hot cock.  The underside, with its thick, throbbing vein, dragged along the surface of his tongue as Archie fucked his face.  Gold could do nothing but let Archie use his mouth for his own pleasure, and he reveled in the debasement.

It was a familiar sensation, albeit one made distant by time.  This had been an old favorite of Gold’s in his younger, more reckless days; to have to his mouth forcibly held open, either for enjoyment by a single partner, or in the back of some seedy club where he was made to take cock after cock after cock.  Now, however, the feeling was accompanied by a newer, less familiar one—a sense of _rightness_ , that all was in its proper order.

It was Archie’s _goodness_ , Gold realized with some wonder, his kindness and thoughtfulness, that made Gold feel that he _deserved_ to have this unchecked power over him.  Certainly, Gold thought to himself, Archie _should_ have a devoted slave fulfilling his every sexual desire.  Suddenly, Gold wasn’t ashamed of wanting to be used this way, not by Archie anyway.  Why should he?  It was a bloody _privilege_ , and quite possibly one of the few truly _good_ things he’d done in his life.  He’d been turned on by having his mouth fucked plenty of times, but he’d never felt so at peace with it before.                  

The feeling wouldn’t last, Gold was sure, but for now, he intended to milk every moment he could from this deranged transcendence.  He opened his throat so Archie could fuck into him deeper, and then eagerly swallowed down his cum when he climaxed, wanting desperately to keep some piece of Archie inside him. 

Archie stayed in his mouth for long moments after he came, pressing Gold’s face up against his groin as he gasped over him.  Finally, he withdrew, sliding out of Gold’s open mouth and tucking himself back into his underwear.  He left his trousers open, pulling them all the way off after a few breaths. 

Gold remained seated on the bed, cock hard and mouth gaping.  Archie cupped his cheek and Gold let himself lean into the touch, eyes closing contentedly. 

Then, Archie dropped to his knees and took Gold’s straining erection into his mouth.  Gold let out a strangled scream and fell backwards onto the bed, hips bucking as Archie gave his prick a solid suck.  After another gurgling screech, Archie pulled off of him. 

“Sorry,” Archie said, sounding both amused and embarrassed.  “I guess that’s kind of just pointlessly cruel, given the circumstances.  It just, ah,” he gave Gold’s thigh a playful squeeze.  “Looked so, um… _tempting._ ” 

Gold groaned, hips bucking again.  He heard Archie chuckle softly. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Archie murmured, standing.  He came and sat by Gold’s shoulder, softly brushing some stray hairs from Gold’s face.  “Sorry,” he said again, more seriously this time.  “I don’t mean to just… _torment_ you.” 

Gold turned his face toward Archie, looking up at him with glassy eyes.  After a moment, very firmly, he blinked.  Archie’s brow creased.

“Wh…was that…” Archie began uncertainly.  “Are you trying to say something?” 

Gold blinked again, slow and deliberate.  Archie watched him carefully. 

“Once for yes, twice for no,” Archie murmured under his breath.  “Right?” 

_Blink._

Archie chuckled.  “Okay.  Okay.  So, I was saying I don’t mean to torment you, and you said ‘yes’, so…” He paused, looking thoughtful.  “Does that mean…what?  You…I _should_ torment you?” He asked, sounding skeptical. 

 _Blink._  

Archie fell silent, regarding Gold with watchful eyes.  After almost a minute, a quiet light went on behind those eyes.  “It’s…it’s because I want to, is that it?  If I want to do it, I should, even if…” He trailed off. 

Gold blinked, with extra emphases.  Archie let out a long breath. 

“That’s…okay,” he muttered softly.  He looked down into Gold eyes, cupping his cheek.  “I guess I’m not supposed to make this easy for you,” he said thoughtfully.  “I’m supposed to…not care?  That’s what you said?”

Gold blinked once more, nodding as well for good measure.  If he hadn’t been gagged, he probably would have been grinning.  It really was adorable, watching Archie work it all out.

Archie nodded, looking pensive.  “Okay,” he murmured again, his thumb stroking along the curve of Gold’s cheek.  He started to lean in as if for kiss, then stopped abruptly as he seemed to remember the gag in Gold’s mouth.  Pausing, his eyes flickered thoughtfully, and then he leaned in again, sealing his mouth over Gold’s strained lips and plunging his tongue deep into the hole of Gold’s mouth. 

Gold moaned and tilted his face up towards Archie, his eyes closing at the invasion.  Archie withdrew, smiling softly, and then bent his head to leave a trail of wet kisses along Gold’s neck.  He took a nipple between two fingers, twisting lightly, as he sucked at Gold’s neck, and Gold could only writhe helplessly on the bed at the attentions.  Stroking over Gold’s abdomen with his hands, Archie kissed his way down the center of Gold’s chest, over his stomach, and then—hesitating only a moment-took Gold’s prick back into his mouth. 

Gold shrieked behind his gag, arching futilely as Archie sucked him.  The suction was intense, tugging at the tip of Gold’s cock almost painfully, and it was clear Archie was performing this act more for his own sake rather than Gold’s.  It was exhilarating, and Gold could only do his best to hold on and ride out the shocks of taunting pleasure stabbing through him. 

Archie hummed blissfully, the vibrations sparking over the skin of Gold’s cock, and then finally pulled off.  Gold whimpered as cool air hit his spit-soaked prick. 

“Mmm,” Archie hummed some more, taking Gold’s cock in his hand.  Gold nearly choked and he ran his thumb over the tip.  “God, I love this,” he breathed, referring clearly to twitching organ in his hand.  “It’s perfect,” he went on, pressing a light kiss to the side of Gold’s length.  He flicked his eyes up, grinning at Gold impishly.  “Just like the rest of you.” 

Gold whined, his legs splaying wantonly.  He’d never been comfortable with those types of hyperbolic compliments from his lovers, something Archie had learned quickly and generally refrained from doing.  Now, however, it seemed Archie was taking advantage of Gold’s position to lavish some of the praise Gold had previously rejected.  It wasn’t as though Gold could argue, after all. 

Archie was sucking wetly at the pale skin of Gold’s belly just above his prick, still holding said prick in a gentle grip. 

“ _God_ ,” Archie groaned.  “I...” His speech devolved into another groan, and he slid back up Gold’s body to lick at Gold’s nipples. 

Gold bucked and mewled, his bound hands trapped under him as he kicked out fruitlessly, his head lolling back and forth on the bed.  Archie lifted his head and cupped Gold’s cheek again, pressing his lips to the corner of Gold’s open mouth.  Gold almost sobbed then, the few strands of control he’d managed to hold on to quickly snapping. 

“I shouldn’t,” Archie whispered indistinctly.  “But I love seeing you like this.  I love watching you fall apart.”  Gold moaned his approval, turning his face mindlessly up towards Archie’s.  “It’s just so beautiful,” Archie murmured, brushing down the side of Gold’s face with his fingers. 

Gold gasped brokenly through his mouth and nose, his face damp with sweat—or maybe tears, he wasn’t sure anymore.  Archie was staring down at him strangely.  His fingers continued to trace the lines of Gold’s face and neck, sliding along the edges of the gag that dragged along his cheek.  Archie’s lips formed vaguely around unspoken words, his pale eyes shifting hazily. 

“I…” Archie began uncertainly.  Then, he met Gold’s eyes steadily.  “You still have that plug I got?”

Archie voice had been barely above a whisper, but Gold heard it like a thunderclap.  He looked up into Archie eyes, and felt himself nod. 

“Where is it?” Archie asked softly. 

Slowly, his heart hammering in his chest, Gold slid his eyes over and gestured with his chin to the nightstand. 

Archie opened the drawer, returning with the plug, the remote, and a bottle of lube.  He settled between Gold’s bent legs and put his hands in the inside of his thighs, pushing them open.  Gold suddenly felt a stab of panic at the implications of what was coming, and he jerked his legs closed.  Archie hands were immediately gone, and Gold whined in disappointment. 

“Are…are you okay?” Archie asked with concern.  Gold glared hard at him.  “Should we stop?” Was Archie’s next question, and Gold shook his head vigorously.  Archie looked doubtful, and Gold nearly snarled with frustration.  “You want me to keep going?” Archie asked cautiously.  Gold nodded, fixing him with a firm stare.  

Archie was quiet a moment, and then put his hands back on Gold’s thighs.  He pushed gently, and again Gold fought him, clamping his thighs shut with a whimper.  Archie met his eyes, a silent question in his gaze.  Taking a deep breath, Gold nodded, a stabbing shame lancing through his chest.  Pressing his lips together, Archie turned his gaze back to Gold’s trembling thighs. 

He pushed them open, forcing Gold to spread his legs through sheer strength.  Gold threw his head back and wailed as his knees were shoved up and out.  His anus clenched as it was exposed, and Gold turned his face away, eyes squeezed shut.  A wet finger opened him up, slicking his passage, before the plug was set at his entrance and firmly pressed inside.  There was a long pause.  Gold laid there, just trying to breathe, adjusting to the solid weight inside him. 

Then, plug began to vibrate, and everything exploded. 

Gold thrashed, jerking off the bed before crashing down again.  He screamed around his gag, and curled in on himself, rolling to his side and pulling his knees up to his chest as best he could.  His hands flexed and curled in their restraints behind his back as he settled into a quiet, constant quivering, drool slipping from around the edges of his gag onto the bed.  The stimulation on his prostate urged his body towards release, but the bands of leather around his cock and balls ruthlessly denied it to him, leaving him shaking as he was left suspended on the very edge of orgasm. 

The vibration stopped, and Gold sagged with relief. 

“See, it…it just seems sort of…cruel,” Archie reflected.  “I’m basically just…torturing you for my own entertainment.” 

He spoke softly, hesitantly.  It was clear he was enjoying this, despite the note of doubt in his voice.  Gold glanced over towards him, unsure how to communicate that being tortured for Archie’s entertainment was exactly the sort of thing he’d been hoping for tonight.  He met Archie’s eyes, and somehow Archie did seem to get the message, because a moment later the buzzing within him resumed, sending Gold’s body into fresh convulsions. 

It went on for some time—Gold had no ability to tell how long—Archie idly flipping between the settings on the vibrator, watching as the effect manifested in Gold’s helpless contortions.  The only coherent thought Gold managed was to reflect that he’d certainly gotten his money’s worth where this cock ring was concerned, because it was performing _brilliantly._  

The plug switched off again and Gold slumped against the bed, whimpering and weeping into the sheets. 

“I…” Gold was only vaguely aware of Archie by this point, his mind thoroughly smashed out of existence, but now he began to notice him again.  “I…God, Rick,” Archie panted, a strained urgency in his voice.  “I…I…” 

Archie never managed to finish whatever he had meant to say.  Instead, Gold felt shaking hands unlocking the clip that held his cuffs together.  Freed, his arms still didn’t move much from their position until Archie began tugging them up over Gold’s head.  Gold was dimly aware of helping Archie move his body into a new position, his limbs responding automatically to Archie’s gentlest touches.  Soon, he was laid on his back with his hands latched together again, this time slid through the vertical bars of on his headboard.

Archie was murmuring things, a quiet babbling that for the most part blended into white noise for Gold.  Every so often he caught a word, like ‘ _need_ ’ or ‘ _God_ ’ or maybe _‘Rick’_.  Blinking to get his eyes to focus, Gold looked down and saw Archie straddling his hips.  He’d already taken off his underwear, and Gold watched as he jerked his shirt off, stripping his undershirt off too, and throwing them both haphazardly _away_ somewhere.  Then, Archie bent forward over Gold’s body.  He ran his hands and mouth greedily across Gold’s skin, still muttering indistinctly.  Gold was focusing mainly on breathing, evenly drawing in and letting out deep breaths so he wouldn’t pass out, but slowly he became aware of Archie only using one hand to stroke Gold’s chest and stomach.  The other had mysteriously disappeared from the picture. 

The mystery was solved soon enough when Archie sat up and lowered his stretched and lubricated hole onto Gold’s straining cock. 

Gold screamed again, bucking as Archie’s heat enveloped him.  Then, Archie switched the vibrator back on, and Gold completely lost his grip on reality. 

He wasn’t sure what he did then; all he was aware of was a pure, blinding, searing light, burning him from the inside and breaking him apart till his body had dissolved into the tinniest atoms.  He floated, suspended in that bright glow, all other senses entirely shattered. 

He was brought back by the splash of hot spunk on his skin.  He opened his eyes, and was greeted to the sight of Archie riding him, stroking himself with one hand, his head thrown back in the throes of his orgasm, as he sprayed cum all across Gold’s stomach and chest.  When he was finished, Archie lifted off him, leaving Gold still hard and aching.  The vibrator in his arse was still softly buzzing on its lowest setting, which only served as a solid reminder that true relief would not be forthcoming. 

Gold was trying to avoid such over blown descriptions as _glorious_ and _heavenly_ , but it was difficult not to, what with the heady combination of suspended lust and warm contentment clouding his brain. 

Archie laid down beside him, panting lightly, and turned onto his side to gaze at Gold with abject adoration.  Gold stared back hazily, easily falling into the endless blue of Archie’s eyes. 

“You okay?” Archie asked softly. 

Gold nodded, though ‘okay’ didn’t really cover it.  _Sublime_ might be more appropriate. 

Archie settled in against Gold’s side, resting his head on one hand and setting his other hand to Gold’s hip. 

“Do you…would you like to stop, now?” He asked evenly. 

Gold felt his brow furrow.  He looked back at Archie, silently returning the question.  _Do **you** want to stop?_   That was all that mattered, after all. 

Archie was quiet a moment.  “I…” he began softly.  “I could keep going.” 

Gold wasn’t sure he’d ever heard a more beautiful phrase than those four simple words.  He gazed at Archie, his eyes full of warmth, wondering what he’d ever done to deserve a man like this, and nodded his cheerful assent.   

Archie laughed softly, shaking his head fondly.  “You need a break maybe?” He asked, stroking Gold’s hip soothingly.  “Take these off for a while?”  He gestured towards Gold’s various bindings. 

Gold frowned.  He shook his head.  _Not till you’re done with me_ , he thought firmly at Archie. 

“Okay,” Archie said quietly. 

Archie stayed there some moments longer, absently stroking Gold’s hip and staring into his eyes.  Finally, with a small sigh, he sat up, unhooking the cuffs from the headboard.  He brought them together, in front of Gold this time, and reattached them.  Gently, he helped pull Gold onto his knees. 

They were face to face now, both on their knees, both naked—one of them bound and gagged, but the parallel remained.  Archie took Gold’s face in both hands, looking deep into his eyes.  He pressed a long kiss to Gold’s forehead, pulling back to gaze once more into his face.  There was a subtle hesitancy behind Archie’s eyes, a lingering doubt as he stroked the bands of Gold’s gag with his thumbs. 

“I…” Archie began.  He stopped to take a deep breath.  He fixed Gold with a look—firm but also questioning.  Then, he spoke, clear and even, despite his obvious uncertainty. 

“I want to spank you.  Like before.” 

Gold’s heart gave an elated summersault, and he wondered for a moment if he’d perhaps died and improbably gone to heaven. 

“Is that—” Before Archie had even finished his question, Gold pushed him towards he edge of the bed, shoving him into a seated position and practically hurling himself across Archie’s lap.  Archie was laughing softly through this response, a sound full of delighted amusement and lacking any scorn or mockery. 

“Okay,” Archie said, still laughing.  He rubbed Gold’s back amiably.  “Okay, I get the message.” 

He shifted Gold more securely across his legs, letting Gold’s erection hang between them.  After a moment’s pause, he reached for a pillow and handed it to Gold. 

“Hold on to that,” he instructed softly.  “If…if you need me to stop, um, just…hit me with it or something.”

Gold smirked with his eyes, but dutifully took the offered mound of fluff.  He tucked it under his arms, gripping the edge with his bound hands, and rested his head against it. 

Archie was still rubbing his back, warm and soothing.  After a moment, he slid his hand down and began stroking over Gold’s buttocks instead.  Gold took in a breath, his face heating in pleased anticipation, and tilted his hips up invitingly. 

Archie lifted his hand, and Gold closed his eyes. 

_SMACK!_

Gold jerked at the first blow.  It was _hard_ and it was _good_ and it made him even harder, if that was possible.  Then the next hit came, and then the next, and Gold buried his head in his pillow, whimpering at the stinging pain and his own frustrated arousal. 

He’d imagined this, he remembered suddenly, that night when Archie had spanked him on his sofa— _Archie putting him in a cock ring, not letting him come at all, just spanking him raw for his own amusement and leaving him wanting_ —it had seemed so mad and improbably just a few weeks ago, and now it was _happening_.

The buzzing plug was still inside him, and once in a while Archie would run his thumb between Gold’s smarting cheeks over the base, making Gold whine and writhe all the more before jolting him with another stinging slap.  Archie held him tight across the back, keeping him in place matter how much he wriggled.  With Gold’s hands cuffed in front of him, there was no chance of him attempting to shield himself like he had before.  He was entirely at Archie’s mercy. 

_SLAP!  SLAP!  SLAP!  SLAP!  SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!_

Gold squealed.  Drool was staining the pillowcase under him and his open mouth ached.  His arse _burned_ , it felt red hot, and still Archie wasn’t stopping. 

_SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!_

Gold gripped the pillow in tight fists and screamed behind his gag, bucking in Archie’s lap as his bloated cock jerked pitifully.

Finally, there was a pause the abuse being rained down on his backside.  Archie ceased his incessant smackings, instead rubbing soothing circles over the raw globes of Gold’s behind.  Gold shuddered, at last able to catch his breath, slumping bonelessly over Archie’s thighs.  He left his face buried in the pillow, gasping through his open mouth. 

Archie’s soothing rubbing continued, stroking his fingers along the curves of Gold’s stinging cheeks. 

“You okay?” Archie asked softly. 

Gold turned his head to the side, and nodded, still gasping. 

“You remember what to do if you need to stop?” Archie asked. 

Gold didn’t even have the energy to be insulted, he just limply tugged at the corner of the pillow, and nodded. 

“Okay,” Archie said, little more than a whisper.  “Because I’m going to hit you harder now.” 

A shudder ran through Gold’s frame and his eyes shuttered closed.  He let out a quiet mewl, and hugged the pillow tighter to him. 

“Ready?”  Archie prompted.  Gold nodded. 

**_SMACK!_ **

Gold’s body lurched as Archie’s palm hit the underside of his right cheek.  The next blow came down on the same spot and Gold screeched, his legs snapping up at the knee.  Eight more smacks, in that exact same spot, and by the end Gold was trembling, a constant quiver through his frame as he sobbed wetly into his pillow.  Then Archie did the same to the left cheek, ten agonizing strikes to the soft underside, just above where it met his thigh.  Gold seemed to have hit his max in tension, and this time he felt his body slowly go slack, each blow expelling any energy he had to keep his muscles taut or clenched.  By the last one, he felt entirely limp, except for the stiffness of his throbbing erection. 

Quietly, Archie switched off the vibrator and removed it from his now lax and loosened hole.  He slid three lubed fingers into it, pumping in and out and testing the stretch of the muscle.  Gold hung over his lap, utterly undone.  He hardly had the strength to whimper. 

Archie lifted him from his lap and laid him carefully down on his back, his head resting on a mound of pillows.  Gold slid into place, supple and languid.  He gazed hazily up at Archie, who knelt over him, brushing Gold’s hair from his face with gentle fingers.  Archie’s cock stood proud and erect, jutting out in Gold’s direction with earnest interest.

Gold’s eyes lifted to meet Archie’s.  He lay there, passively waiting, a quiet hope muted beneath his glassy eyes. 

Archie looked over him, unspeaking, a tiny crease between his brows.  He sat back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs.  His lips pressed together. 

Finally letting out a sigh, more resigned than frustrated, Gold raised his bound hands and reached out to him, beckoning.  When Archie still didn’t move towards him, Gold gave a soft moan, and slid his legs apart in silent offering.  Pulling his knees up towards his sides, he reached his arms out again, presenting his cuffed wrists like a tribute. 

There was another second’s pause, and then Archie let out a sigh of his own and swooped down between Gold’s thighs.  Gold groaned happily, allowing his legs to remain wantonly splayed.  Archie first simply knelt between Gold’s knees, looking at what was being offered between them, and then reached out his hands and skated his fingers over the reddened mounds of Gold’s arse.  Gold shivered, groaning as Archie explored his raw skin.  When he was seemingly satisfied with that, Archie moved forward and placed his cock to Gold’s hole. 

Without thinking, Gold placed his cuffed hands over Archie’s head, holding them behind his neck and gripping his shoulders, as in a single, fluid motion, Archie slid deep inside him. 

Gold threw his head back, mewling, as Archie’s cock came to be seated fully in his passage, suddenly finding the energy to pump his hips up to meet the invasion.  It was exquisite, a gleaming, liquid perfection as Archie flowed smoothly into place, locking into Gold’s entrance like Gold had been made for him.  Gliding between Gold’s freshly spanked cheeks—slick and hot and pulsing iron wrapped in velvet—Archie’s cock thrust inside him, and Gold felt a throbbing pleasure at every point it touched him.  Archie didn’t even bother with Gold’s prostate, but it didn’t matter: this was the most glorious sensation Gold had ever felt. 

Archie worked in him with a kind of careless ease, not harsh, but also not over-gentle, slathering kisses to Gold’s neck as he lost himself in the pleasure brought by Gold’s body.  Gold held Archie to him, his fingers threading through the curls of his hair, and stared upwards, unseeing, vicious pleasure sparking through him and across his skin.  He felt like he was on fire and covered in glittering drops melting ice in turns, flashing between them with each plunge of Archie’s cock inside him.  His own cock burned and ached with a constant throbbing need, and rather than push the feeling away he let it roll through him, consuming him till nothing existed but the present moment. 

Archie’s mouth sucked at Gold’s neck, and he’d no doubt be sporting visible marks under his collar tomorrow; a bruise, left by a kiss—a perfect emblem of what Archie had given him tonight.  Archie’s hips began to shudder against him, and then he was coming yet again, filling Gold with his spunk.  Gold moaned, arching into him, his legs closing as best they could around Archie’s middle to pull him closer.  Archie stiffened, and finally stilled.  Gold felt Archie’s chest rise and fall against his as he caught his breath. 

Slowly, Archie lifted his head and met Gold’s eyes.  After a breath, he reached behind Gold’s head, and unlatched the clasp of the gag.  He carefully removed it from Gold’s jaw, and set it aside.  Gold’s whole mouth ached from being held open so long, and he closed it only a little, adjusting.  Archie cupped his cheek and bent down, laying a soft kiss to Gold’s parted lips.  Gold let out a contented sigh as Archie slid his tongue between them, tenderly stroking the inside of Gold’s mouth.

“How are you feeling?” Archie asked him after he pulled away.  “Okay?” 

Gold felt himself begin to smile, a lump forming in his throat. 

“Fantastic,” he rasped, and took a shuddering breath.   

Archie nodded, and then slipped from under Gold’s arms, his cock sliding from Gold’s entrance as he knelt between Gold’s knees.  He undid the cuffs, and Gold felt a pang of remorse as they were removed from his wrists.  His bare skin felt bereft without them, and he rubbed them with his hands to alleviate the sensation. 

“Did…do they hurt?” Archie asked, concerned. 

Gold shook his head mutely. 

Archie stroked calmingly along Gold’s thigh, and then reached toward Gold’s erection, his intent clear. 

“No,” Gold said quietly, lifting a hand, palm out, to stop him.  He gave a self-deprecating laugh.  “If you take it off now, I’ll pop like a Champaign bottle.” 

Archie smiled mirthfully.  “Would that be such a bad thing,” he said, coming to lie down on one side next to Gold. 

Gold sighed.  “I told you,” he started. 

“I know,” Archie said.  “But you can change your mind.” 

Gold smile broadened.  He shook his head. 

“Okay,” Archie whispered.  He looked into Gold’s eyes, his own sparkling dimly in the low light. 

They moved under the covers after that, Archie pressed to Gold’s back with his arms wrapped around him. 

“Rick,” Archie said quietly from behind Gold’s ear.

“Yes?” Gold acknowledged. 

“Thank you.” 

Gold blinked, and then twisted to look over his shoulder, a small crease between his brows. 

Archie was watching him with an expression Gold couldn’t quite decipher.  His lips twitched. 

“This was…” Archie began, his voice thick.  “Such a gift.  I’ve never…you let me have…so much.  So much freedom, and…and I know it came from you giving up some of yours, so…thank you.” 

Gold frowned.  “No,” he said, barely more than a whisper.  He shook his head.  “It’s not…it’s not like that.”  His frown deepened, as he tried to explain.  “This didn’t cost me anything, Archie.  This was—” He broke off, tears springing to his eyes.  Quickly, he turned away, pulling Archie’s arms in tight around him. 

“I don’t…I know you probably can’t understand, but…” He took a deep breath, the fullness of everything he was feeling swelling in his chest.  “Being…bound, by you,” he said softly.  “Is the freest I’ve ever felt.”

After a moment, Archie pressed his lips to Gold’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, anyway,” Archie said, and Gold felt the tears finally fall down his cheeks.  He brushed them away briskly, sniffing, and snuggled down into his pillow. 

“Good night, Archie,” he mumbled. 

There was a pause.  “Good night.”                   

                                      

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one I at least reread once, so hopefully it doesn't have quite as many stupid mistakes. It's also really freaking long, as you may have noticed. I think it might be about half the length of the entire rest of the fic so far. Oh well, that's just how it goes I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who'd been reading so far, and to ask if there's any requests for future chapters, um, y'know, kink wise. No promises, but it just occurred to me that this is pretty good format for that type of thing, so, if you've got any ideas, leave 'em in the comments, and maybe I'll get to it!


End file.
